Eternal Darkness
by CSIvHP11
Summary: When Laura Sidle found out that she was pregnet again, she immediatly started to quit smoking and drinking, but it wasnt soon enough. How did it effect the baby, and how dose everyone deal with it? AU Sara/OC currently, subject to change as she grows up
1. Newborn Sep 16 1972

**I know, long time, no read, I'm sorry. this is hte first chap of Eternal Darkness, the winner of my poll, which ended a few weeks ago, I've been lazy, I was going to put it up the saturday after CSI started again, but it didnt happen, duh**

**now read, and please, review at the end:)**

Laura Sidle lay in the small hospital bad, her wide as she waited for the doctors the return. Her gaze shifted to the chair next to the bed. It was empty, like she expected. Daniel, her husband, was most likely out getting high, or drunk. She was mad at him, yes, but she couldn't get to mad, after all, the only reason she had even cleaned up slightly was the baby.

She was torn from her thoughts as someone knocked at the door. She looked up and saw the doctor with a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Is that?" she whispered as the doctor, Dr. Davis, walked closer.

"Say hello to your daughter, Mrs. Sidle" she said warmly, bending down to hand the bundle to Laura, who took it. She moved the blanket over a bit so she could see her face.

The first thing she noticed were the big brown eyes, which were staring back up at her. They instantly sucked her in, and she fell in love with the girl. Then she noticed the full head of curly brown hair. She slowly moved a finger, and ruffled a curl by her ear.

"She's beautiful" she whispered to herself.

"Do you have a name for her?" Davis asked.

"Sara, Sara Ann Sidle" she replied, smiled at her daughter.

"Okay" she heard the ruffling of paper as the doctor wrote it on the birth certificate. "And the father is Daniel Jacob Sidle, correct?" she added, not noticing when Laura winced.

"Yes" she said.

"Would you like me to contact him? So he can pick you up later today?"

"Umm, actually, could you call my son, Dan, his number is under the house number."

"I'll get on that, I'll leave you two alone for a bit" she said, before leaving.

"Hello Sara, I'm your mommy. Your older brother is coming to pick us up. His name is Dan, its short for Daniel, and he's going to be the best big brother ever. He'll keep you safe from anyone who want to hurt you" she chuckled as she lightly touched Saras face. She looked down into her daughter's eyes, noticing something odd. Her eyes weren't locking onto anything, and even though the lights were off, and the blinds closed, her pupils were tiny.

Laura lifted a finger, and waggled in front of the brown orbs, but they remained unfocused. Laura looked up as someone came to the door.

"I have contacted your son, he is on his way" Davis said as she walked in. "Is something wrong?" she continued, noticing Laura's distressed look.

"Is it normal if her eyes are not responding?" Laura replied.

"Well, we preformed some tests, and, discovered that your daughter is blind" Davis explained.

"No, no, no, no. She can't be blind" Laura whispered. "How?" she asked the doctor.

"It's a birth defect, normally caused by smoking or drinking" she explained. Laura stared at Sara, tears welling in her eyes. Davis sighed, and left the room.

Laura couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. She had caused her blindness, and was going to take her home to her husband.

"Mom" a voice brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a tall man standing in the doorway. He had ear length brown hair, and emerald eyes. He looked to be in his late teens.

"Hi Dan" she replied.

"Is that the baby?" he asked, walking in.

"Yes, Dan, this is Sara" she whispered.

"What's wrong Mom?" he questioned, seeing her tears.

"She's blind" Laura stuttered. "I didn't quit the drugs or alcohol soon enough, and because of it, my daughter is blind" she added.

"Mom, it isn't your fault, if it is anyone's fault, its Dads" he reassured her.

"He didn't force me to drink," she starting, trying to defend her husband.

"But he got you addicted to the drugs, and I doubt the beatings helped her at all" Dan cut her off. "And I can tell, it wont stop her from doing anything, she will go far in life."

"I hope so" Laura whispered.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, changing the subject. Laura smiled at the attempt.

"Of course, here" she replied, lifting Sara up to him. Dan held her softly in his large arms, and stared at her face.

"Hi, Sara, my name is Dan, I'm your big brother. I can promise now, that I will protect you from everything, from playground bullies, and new boyfriends, to ex-boyfriends, and creepy old guys" he softly whispered to her, lightly brushing her hair. "You are going to come home soon, and I'll tell you exactly what your room looks like. It's blue to start; Dad really wanted another boy, so he would throw out anything that was pink or yellow. You have my old crib; it has white paint on it, which has started to chip a little. That's really it," he paused before lowering his voice even more. "I hope you have a good life" he whispered, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

At that time a knock came from the door, and he turned to look at it.

"You must be Dan" Davis said as she walked in. "I'm Dr. Davis" she added, holding put her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Dan replied, and she turned to Laura.

"We normally would have liked to keep you here over night to keep an eye on Sara, but other then her blindness, she is perfectly healthy, so I have your release forms" she explained, handing Laura a few pieces of paper and a pen. Laura quickly filled out the form, and handed them back, as Dan walked around the room, gathering her stuff with one hand.

Davis stepped outside to grab a wheelchair, and helped Laura lower into it after she had changed back into the clothes Dan had brought with him. When she was sitting, Dan handing Sara to her, and followed as Davis wheeled her to the entrance.

"Thank you," Laura said to Davis as she climbed into the car.

"No problem" Davis replied, before walking inside.

"Mom, Mom… Mom!" Dan almost yelled. He looked at her through the rearview mirror. She was staring into her daughter's eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up when he called.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"We're almost home. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm worried about how your father is going to react" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he pushed.

"You know how much he wanted a boy, and shes, well, a girl. And on top of that, she's blind. I wouldn't put it past him to try to kill her" she explained.

"I wont let him touch her, don't worry" Dan told her, his voice low. He turned into a driveway as he said it, and stopped the car. At the end of the driveway was a small, single story house. The window shutters were falling off of their hinges, the paint was chipping, and the grass in front of it was dry and yellow.

"At least she will never have to see it" he sighed as he climbed out and held Sara as Laura got out.

"Well, here goes nothing" Laura whispered, before walking to the door. She slowly opened it and called out. "Dan, I'm home." A tall man walked into the room, running his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Where have you been Laura?" he asked, his green eyes harsh, the complete opposite of his sons.

"I was at the hospital, the baby came" she softly explained, his face instantly lifted.

"Where is he?" he questioned.

"She, is right here" Laura replied, holding Sara up for him to see.

"It's a girl?" he asked, disbelief covering his face.

"Yes, Sara Ann Sidle" she told him, as he took the bundle.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" he questioned, immediately noticing that they were unfocused.

"She's blind" Laura stated.

"How is she blind?" he raised his voice, causing Sara to whimper.

"It's a birth defect" she explained. "Caused by drinking and smoking."

"So it's all your fault it's blind, just like it's all your fault it's a girl" he yelled, and Sara started crying. "Shut up!" he looked down at her and yelled. Sara instantly stopped crying, and made no more noise except for the odd whimper. "Here, take it, it's no good" he said, thrusting the baby into her mothers arms. Laura glared at him for a second, before rushing to the back of the house.

For the first time, Daniel noticed his son standing in the doorway. Both pairs of emerald eyes glared into each other.

"What do you want?" he asked his son. Dan just shook his head and followed his mother.

He found her in Sara's room, gently rocking her daughter in her arms.

"Mom" he softly said, she looked up.

"He doesn't want her, its all my fault" she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"No, Mom, its his fault. If he doesn't realize how beautiful she is, tis his loss" he reassured her.

"I guess, but he just met her, and he hates her" she sighed.

"He doesn't hate her, just give him some time to come around. He really wanted another boy" Dan said, taking the sleeping Sara from her arms, and gently placed her in the crib. "She's so cute" he whispered.

"She looks a lot like you did when we first brought you home, just smaller" Laura told him, smiling softly at her daughter.

"I hope she has a better childhood then I did," he said.

"Me too" she replied, before leaving the room. Dan stood next to her crib for a moment longer, before leaving quickly.

A few minutes later, he returned with a thin mattress, a pillow, and a few blankets.

Daniel had refused to get a baby monitor, and Dan knew that if Sara woke him up in the middle of the night, she might not survive the night. He also knew that his father would have no qualm over sneaking into her room, and take her life. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to protect her with his life, now and forever.

**Kinda long, well, for me at least, the chaps will be longish, review if you want more:)**


	2. First Steps

**please dont shot me!! I know, late update, but I have been busy all day, and have had no chance to do anything online, I'm so sorry!! anyway, her is hte second chap, thanks to everyone who reviewd, or alerted this story, it means so much!! **

Dan sighed as he walked through the door; he could hear his parents arguing again. Walking through the living room, he glanced into the kitchen to see his father standing in the doorway that led outside, and his mother on the other side of the room, in front of the sink, holding a broken milk jar.

Dan just shook his head, and kept walking. Since Sara was born, Laura had completely quit smoking and drinking; she couldn't bare the thought that she had caused her daughters blindness. Daniel, on the other hand, practically drank enough for both of them, and was buying more drugs then ever.

Dan walked to the end of the hallway, and opened the door to Sara's room. It was still blue, Laura had decided to not bother repainting it. 'Its not like she'll ever see it' she had explained one night.

He turned to look at the crib, to find his sister standing up, reaching her arms out to him. He quickly walked over, to pick her up, and threw her in the air a few times.

"Hey, Sar-boo, how are you today?" he cooed, making her laugh as he tickled her belly. She raised her arm, and felt along his face until she reached his nose. She pulled on it, and squealed in excitement when he honked. She let go and clapped her hands. Dan sighed, it was times like these that he seemed to forget she couldn't actually see him.

"Gaa-ja-ba" she gurgled.

"Gaa-ja-ba" he repeated, poking her nose. He slowly bent to put her down, and let go. She instantly felt for a crib slate as her head whipped around, trying to find her brother as he took a few steps back, and sat on the floor.

"An?" she whimpered his name.

"Come on Sar-boo, just take a few steps," he urged her, as her head turned in his direction. Her free hand stretched in his direction, her lips turned into a pout when she couldn't reach him. "Just lift your foot, Sar-boo" he pushed, and her right foot lifted slightly in the air. "That's it, now put it back down," her foot returned to it original position. "You know how to do this" he grinned, as her foot lifted again, and was put back down a few centimeters forward. "Now the other foot Sar-boo."

She stared at him with a 'duh' look on her face, and continued walking with tiny steps until the arm that was holding the crib was completely stretched out.

"Let go, Sar-boo, you can do it" he urged her. She looked at him with an expression that, had she been older would have said 'You idiot, I cant.' They had been doing the same exercise for almost a month, and this was as far as they ever got.

"Come on, Baby, you can do it" another voice said from behind Dan. He turned his head to see his mother crouching behind him. He looked at Sara again, who looked as determined as a year old baby could. "Come on, Baby, come to Mommy" Laura continued.

Sara looked at her for a moment, before slowly dropping her hand. She wobbled a bit, and fear flitted across her face.

"It's okay, Sara, you can do it" Laura urged, and Sara lifted her right foot again, then slowly put it back down. When she didn't fall, she was encouraged, and took another step. She took a few more, and was almost at Dan and Laura when she fell on her bottom.

She looked around in surprise, first at the floor around her, then up at Dan and Laura, her eyes wide, and her mouth forming an 'o'.

"She walked" Laura whispered as Dan silently laughed. Sara perked up when she heard her mother's voice, and giggled. "Good job Sara" Laura said out loud, walking over to her daughter. She bent down and picked her up before walking to the window.

"All she needed was her mothers encouragement" Dan said, ruffling Saras curly, ear length hair.

"You did the same thing" Laura laughed.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"It's walking" a grumble came from the door. They turned around to find Daniel leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, she is walking, why, is that a bad thing?" Dan asked.

Of course it's a bad thing, soon enough she'll be running all around the house, breaking everything" he explained, talking slow, like he was talking to an idiot.

"Was that what you thought when I started walking?" Dan demanded.

"Of course not. You. Are. A. Boy. You are worth something. That is a girl, all it will ever amount to is a few good fuck, it that. Plus, on top of that, it is blind, it will always need someone to depend on" Daniel answered.

"No, she is not going to depend on other people her entire life" Laura whispered, turning Saras head away from Daniel.

"Shut up, Laura, it's your daughter, and it's going to amount to as much as you have. That's not much Laura, not much" he yelled, Dan stared at him in disgust. The next second he was standing between his parents.

"No, Sara is going to even more then you ever have. She will do something with her life, and get as far away from this Hell as she can" he quietly replied, glaring at his father.

"Dan, stay out of it" Laura said, turning him around. "Take Sara outside, why don't you take her down to the shore?" she suggested, handing him the toddler.

"Okay, come one Sara, let's go play in the sand" he softly said to his sister, while glaring at their father.

"Pway?" she whispered in reply.

"Yes, Sara, play" he told her.

"Yes, you must take the blind girl to go feel the sand" Daniel smirked. Dan shot a glance at his mother, before quickly leaving the room. He grabbed a spare key from the counter and left the house.

The beach was less then ten minuets from their house, so he let Sara walk a bit on the way.

"An, ocen?" she said as they got closer to the sand.

"Yup Sara, it's the ocean" he replied, and picked her up as they reached the sand. He looked up and down the shore, and even though it was the end of summer only three other people were there. Dan instantly recognized them, and walked over.

"Hey, Dan" the boy said when he reached them. His long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his pale blue eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"Hey, Pete" he replied as the Petes younger sister arrived.

"Is this Sara?" one of the girls, she was a female version of Pete, but with longer hair, asked. She crouched next to Sara, who was playing with some sand. When she spoke Sara looked up and laughed.

"Yeah" Dan replied.

"She got so big" the other girl gasped. She had short red hair and gray eyes.

"Babies tend to do that" Dan laughed, making her turn red. "Don't worry Susie, I didn't know how fast babies grew until Sara came either" he told her.

"I did" Pete boasted puffing his chest out. Dan pushed him down with one hand. He fell into the sand not far from Sara, who squealed when she was covered in sand. The twins picked her up and took her down to the water, where they dipped her feet in.

"That's cause you had to watch these two grow up" he pointed to the twins as he laughed.

"At least Sara isn't going to get into as much trouble as they did. I mean, she's blind, and not a twin. Shish, I was four, and I still remember how they seemed to break everything they touched" he laughed.

"I wish, she has been trouble since she started to crawl. We can't leave her alone, ever, especially when our dad is home" Dan countered.

"Still scared of what he might do?" Pete asked, his voice lowering.

"Yup, we got into another fight today" he admitted.

"About what?" he prodded.

"He said all she will ever amount to is a good fuck" Dan sighed.

"He still calling her it?"

"Yup, doubt he will ever stop, at least until she is old enough for him to sneak into her room at night."

"You don't think?"

"I won't give him the chance. Never. She's perfect, a blessing. I mean, she managed to get my mom sober and quit drugs before she could sit up on her own. If he cant see that, he is the blind one."

"What started it today?"

"She started to walk, with no help"

"Really? I mean, the twins were taking steps by now, but still, blind?"

"She's smart, I can tell you that now. She recognizes everyone she has ever met, we don't even know how."

"Their voice, or even smell, they say that if you lose one sense, another one is thrown into overcharge."

"Possibly."

"What finally convinced her?"

"My mom, she watched, and encouraged her, her voice convinced Sara that she was safe."

"I told you not to drop her" a whine interrupted their conversation.

"I didn't let go, you did" another voice retaliated. The boys looked in the direction of the voices, to see the twins walking towards them, with Susie holding a soaking Sara, who had a shocked look on her face.

"What happened?" Dan asked, his voice filled with exasperation, and both twins started talking at once.

"How about one at a time" Pete suggested. The girls glanced at each other, and started talking at once again. "Okay, okay, umm, Lucy, you start" the blond girl stuck her toungh out at Susie, who would of hit her if she didn't have Sara in her arms.

"Well, we were holding her so only her feet got wet, when a big wave came, and would have gotten her belly wet as well. I told Susie to hold her higher and not let go, and what did she do? She lets go. So Sara fell into the water until she was completely under" Lucy explained.

"Now, Susie, what happened" Dan asked, turning to the other girl, and took Sara from her arms.

"It was true, until the part where 'I' dropped her. Lucy told me not to drop her, the she purposefully let her slip so I would lose my hold on her, and she could blame me" Susie argued.

"Is it possible that her arms had gotten wet, and she slipped?" Dan suggested.

"The twins looked at each other, and both mumbled "I guess so' when they said it, Sara burst out laughing, clapping her hand out in front of her. Before long the rest were laughing with her.

"Pway" she yelled, and the all started to play.

"Dan, time to come home" a voice called almost half an hour later. The sun was starting to go down, the twins were building a large sandcastle around a sleeping Sara.

"Hello, Mrs. Sidle" Pete called back.

"Hello, Pete, how have you been lately?" Laura replied, walking out onto the sand. Sara's head lifted a bit as she heard her mother's voice

"Well" he told her.

"What happened to Sara?" she asked, noticing her daughter's clothes, which were wet, and sand covered.

"She slipped into the water," Lucy replied, hanging her head

"Yeah, we're really sorry" Susie added.

"It's okay girls" Laura laughed, picking her up. Sara rested her head on her mother's shoulder, and went back to sleep. "We have to go, Dan" she told her son.

"Bye, Mrs. Sidle" Pete and the twins called as the walked away. "Bye Dan, Sara" they added. Dan and Laura turned around a waved. Sara woke up enough to wave as well.

"What happened after we left?" Dan asked her as they walked down the street. Laura stopped and remained quiet for a while.

"We fought a bit more" she simply said.

"He did it again, didn't her?" he guessed, she just nodded.

"You can't let him hurt her" she whispered.

"You know I won't" he replied, pulling her into a hug as tears started to all down her cheeks.

**Wadda think? I really need to keep writeing, I only have the first part of chap 3 so far, gotta go;)**


	3. Sep 16 1973

**I know, super quick update, isnt it exciting? anyway, its a short chap, and is probrally going to remain the shortest, and is set only a few weeks after the last one, so, yeah. thanks to the reivewers, and to sgrlover, it is a depressing story right now, but seriously, an abusive home is bad enough, but being blind in one, is even worse, the next chap will be happier, dont worry, to all, review at end:)**

Laura slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the clock, which read 9:48. Sighing, she sat up and dressed before walking to the kitchen. Inside, Dan was already getting Sara breakfast, while his dishes were already sitting in the sink. Laura walked over and picked Sara up.

"Happy Birthday" she said, bouncing the girl up and down in her arms.

"Hey Mom" Dan said as Sara squealed.

"When did your father leave?" Laura asked him.

"A few hours ago" he replied, his voice low.

"What's wrong?" she pushed.

"I made him go" he admitted.

"Why?"

"He tried to hurt her again this morning" Laura looked at him in shock. "He snuk into our room with a knife when I went to the bathroom. I made it back just in time" he continued, before lifting Saras sleeve, revealing a thin cut. "He still managed to get her" he whispered. Laura put Sara down, and pulled him into a hug.

"But she's fine, not even crying" she reassured him.

"If I hadn't gotten there in time, she wouldn't even be here to cry right now" he growled as he pulled away.

"But you did get there in time, that's all that matters" she told him. Dan was about to reply, before Sara interrupted.

"An!" she laughed, raising her arms up to him. Dan's face instantly lifted, and he picked her up.

"Mom, we have to keep him away from her" he turned back to their mother.

"How?" she quietly asked.

"Lets leave, today, before he gets back, we can just back the necessities, and leave" he suggested, despair deep in his voice.

"You know we can't, his connections in the police are too strong, they will find us before we leave the state. And when they do, he will accuse me of kidnapping you two. Then what will happen to Sara?" she shot down his idea. Dan nodded.

"Then, can we at least get some locks for the door? Two keys, one for you, one for me, that way he will never be able to get in their" he came up with another idea.

"Perfect" she replied. "I wanted to take her to town today anyway, we can look into it when we are there" she added as she started to feed Sara. "Go get ready" she told him. He turned and left the room. Laura smiled down at Sara, who was smiling back up at her.

"You really are a Sidle, aren't you?" Laura whispered in her daughter's ears. "Not even a sign of a tear. Not the best way to start a first birthday, is it?" she gave a dry laugh. "Welcome to the Sidles Kido, its not gunna get much better from here" she sighed as she finished feeding Sara, and started to get her own food ready.

"Come on, Mom, are you coming?" Dan's voice startled her a few minutes later. She looked around to see him standing in the doorway, with Sara in his arms.

"Ya, I'll be right out" she told him, and he walked outside. She stood up, and put the dishes in the sink before following.

"Laura, get me some food" a voice slurred from the front of the house. Laura walked out of Sara's room, and followed it until she was in the kitchen, immediately noticing Daniel leaning on the fridge.

"Where have you been, Daniel?" she asked.

"After your son kicked me out, I went to the bar" he laughed. "I talked to 'Ceps, he said he can get you a job down there" he added, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I am not going to whore myself for a few extra bucks, which you will use for beer and coke" she replied. He walked over to her, pushed her against the counter, and started rubbing her sides.

"Why not babe? You would be a hit" he whispered in her ear, as she attempted to push him away.

"We have a blind one year old, Daniel, even if she could see, I wouldn't expose her to that kind of stuff" she explained, he chuckled, filling her nostrils with the scents of booze and dope.

"Ah, yesh, wittle baby Sara. Well, I'll just have to wait a few years. Two for the price of one" he laughed.

"You will never sell her off like that" she said, her voice low and steady.

"Whos gunna stop me?" he whispered in her ear.

"I will," a strong voice cut in from behind them. Daniel turned around to see Dan standing in the doorway.

"Yesh, of course, you will do anything to protect your baby sister, won't you" he sneered. "But you won't always be there for her. You almost weren't this morning."

"But I made it, that's all I care about" Dan growled. "You will never hurt her as long as I'm around."

"Well then, I will just have to get rid of you, now wont I?"

A deep silence engulfed them, when Daniel suddenly lunged at his son and wrapped his hands around the boy's neck. His grip was iron clad, but in his drunken state, it wasn't hard to trip him. Dan kicked his feet out from under him. Daniel fell instantly, pulling Dan down with him, but Dan managed to pin him down and hold him there.

"You better leave Sara alone, or you will have to answer to me" he growled in his father's ear before getting up. He nodded to his mother, before walking out of the kitchen without a backward glance.

**Yes, the next update will be Saturday, I'm sorry, but its easier for me, between school, GS, and Soccer, its the best day to update, thanks, please review:)**


	4. School

**I know, I didnt update last week, and due to its lenght the apoligy/explination is at the END of the chap, please dont shun the story due to my fault, and if you have to flame me because of the latness, I will take it like a person, nut not use it to kill the evil clown in my closet. Here is the happyness I promised. Okay, its not all happy, but a majority is, so dont worry. Super long chap, just for you, and another one is planned for later today, thanks for reviews of the last chap, now, please read:)**

"Turn left Sara" Laura instructed her four year old daughter. They were walking to the only school in the entire town. A single, administrative hallway attached all Tamales Bay Elementary, Junior, and High schools. They were going to register Sara for first grade.

The girl had insisted on walking a few feet ahead of her mother. She was her best jeans, the only ones with no holes, a blue T-shirt, an old pair of sneaker that used to belong to Dan, and was tapping her cane on the ground ahead of her.

After Laura spoke, she stopped, and turned after finding the path with her cane. They walked along the path that led to the front door of the school, and Laura shepherd Sara inside, with a hand on her head. She turned and entered the Elementary office.

"Hello, can I help you?" a lady behind the front desk asked.

"I'm here to register my daughter in first grade" Laura explained. Sara smiled up at the lady, who smiled back slightly.

"I'm Sara" she introduced herself. The lady looked down again, and her eyebrow raised when she noticed the cane.

"Well, hello there, Sara" the woman replied, then turned back to Laura. "First grade, you said?" Laura nodded, and she pulled out a form from a file, and handed in to her. "Just fill it out, and return it. We will mail you who her teacher is, when the open house is, and what supplies she will need" she explained. Laura walked to a one of the chairs against the wall, and quickly filled in the form. She was done within a few minutes, and handed it back to the woman, who quickly looked it over.

"She's blind?" she questioned.

"From birth" Laura replied.

"Then I can tell you who her teacher will be right now. Mrs. Ada Peterson, she teaches all of the disabled kids" the woman told her.

"Thank you" Laura stiffly replied, before leading Sara out of the room.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Sara asked her mother as they walked out of the building.

"Nothing, baby, nothing" she sighed. People always thought the same thing, that because Sara couldn't see, she would never be able to be an independent woman. Laura knew they would be proven wrong, Daniel, that secretary woman, even the post man, and the cashier at the local food market. Sara would prove them all wrong.

* * *

"The letters here" Dan called through the house as he checked the mail. Instantly, Sara was running into the room. She had left her cane in her room, because she knew the layout of the house, so she ran into him. "Slow down wheels" he laughed as he caught her before she fell to the ground. He had given her the name 'wheels' due to her fascination of cars, and because she frequently asked to help fix his.

"I wanna go to school" she grinned, causing Dan to laugh again. Just then, Laura walked in, and he handed it to her. She ripped the envelope open, and pulled it out. When she heard the paper tearing, Sara turned to face her mother. "Whos my teacher?" the girl asked.

"Mrs. Peterson" Laura told her daughter. "You have an open house at the end of August."

"What's an open house?" Sara demanded.

"It's when you can go to school before the year starts, and meet your teacher, and possibly a few of your classmates" Dan explained. Sara spun to face him, her sightless eyes wide.

"I can't wait" she squealed, before running off.

* * *

"She is not going to school, Laura!" Daniel yelled after Laura reminded him that Sara's open house was that night. Weather Sara was going to school of not had been a big issue since Dan graduated. He had managed to get a partial soccer scholarship to the community college, so he had bought a user car with the money he had saved for tuition, and still lived in the house, to keep Daniel away from Sara.

"She is going, Daniel, and that's final" Laura argued.

"It will only waist money, on a blind GIRL" he replied. Laura thought for a moment, before responding.

"It's the law, Daniel, if she doesn't go, the cops will come, and you cant get booze in prison" she softly said. H quickly processed what she said.

"Fine, she will go until she can drop out. She will drop the day she turns 16. I will not pay for her to get a fucking education" he spat, before stalking into the kitchen, where Sara was eating a cut apple. As soon as she heard him, she pushed the plate away and jumped off of her seat, head bowed and shoulders hunched. Her hair fell in front of her face, hiding the terrified expression on it. He took a step closer, and she had to repress the to step back.

"Girl" he barked.

"Yes, sir" she meekly replied.

"Leave her alone" Laura pleaded, he just ignored her.

"Do you plan on going to college?" he asked, knowing that his wife had explained to her what it was.

"Yes sir" her voice lifted. He didn't say anything; instead he slapped her across the face. She stumbled under the force of the impact, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Daniel, stop" Laura cried as she watched him hurt her baby girl.

"Do you plan on going to college" he repeated, yet again ignoring his wife.

"Yes sir" Sara said again, no joy in her voice this time. He slapped her harder, sending her to the floor. He bent down, and pulled her back to her feet by the neck of her shirt.

"Do you plan on going to college?" he asked slowly.

"N…no sir" she whispered. He slapped her again; she didn't even stumble this time.

"Daniel!" Laura begged, but he ignored her.

"Louder" he growled.

"No sir" Sara said, silent tears running down her sore, red cheeks. He grabbed the neck of her shirt again, and lifter her so her face was equal to his.

"Daniel!" Laura yelled this time, closing in on her husband and daughter. He tuned to glare at her, and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground, letting out an unintentional yelp.

"Mama!" Sara yelled, causing Daniels attention to return to her.

"Your Mama is helpless, girl" he spat out the last word. "Listen to me, if you are luck, you be exactly like her when you are older, useless," he snarled, as a new hoard of tears fell from her eyes. "But, unfortunately for you, you can't even see who will hurt you." He pulled back his arm and curled his fingers into a fist. Just as he was about to slam it forward, a hand clamped onto his arm. He turned to see Dan standing behind him.

"Let her go" Dan warned in a low voice. Daniel looked between his two children, his blind daughter, and the son who was willing to risk his life for hers. He smirked when he saw a hint of relief on her face.

"Okay" he simply said, and saw relief in his son's eyes as well. The relief, however, soon returned to anger, when he let go of his daughter's shirt. She fell to the ground, and landed with a loud snap.

Dans attention was instantly on his sister, who had finally giving up, and was sobbing.

"Shut up bitch" Daniel yelled at her.

"No, you shut the fuck up" Dan yelled back, scooping his sister into his arms, and supported his mother as they walked out to the car.

* * *

"Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked as Sara was getting a cast on.

"She was running out of the house, and forgot about the stairs that started at the door. She didn't have her cane, so she tripped and landed funny" Dan lied. He desperately wanted to tell the truth, but his father had too much influence over the small police department. His father, Dan's grandfather, had been the chief, and many of Daniels old classmates went into the department after high school.

"Thank you" the doctor said, as a nurse wheeled Sara out, with Laura following closely. Sara was sitting in a wheelchair, and didn't look happy about it. He left leg was encased in a white cast, and elevated by part of the chair.

"Hey, Wheels" he chuckled. She scowled, and glared at him. Dan wondered, not for the first time, how she had mastered the Sidle Glare so fast, being both blind, and just under five years old. "Cheer up, now you can ask your classmates to sign your cast" he added, and her face instantly lifted.

* * *

"Hurry up, Mama" Sara told Laura as she wheeled her daughter to her first day at school. Laura laughed, but didn't speed up.

"We're going fast enough" she told Sara.

Sara was so excited as she heard the dull buzz of a large group grow louder. She had always looked forward to starting school. Dan had described it to her so many times; she could almost see it, almost.

"Can I wheel myself, Mama?" she asked her mother.

"I don't want you bumping into anyone, or falling off the curb" Laura replied, turning onto the path.

"We're almost there," Sara squealed. She could hear various conversations around her, and a jumble of scents filled her nostrils.

"Yup" her mother laughed as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She pulled Saras cane and crutch out from under the chair and handed them to her daughter before collapsing the chair, and leading her inside.

After asking the secretary, a different one then at the registration, to watch the chair for her, they walked through the halls of the elementary school to find the classroom. They finally found it at the back of the school, right next to the exit that led to the shared courtyard.

The room was larger then any of the ones Dan had been in, but had noticeably fewer people in it. The back half of the room was carpeted with a thick blue fabric, which had various rugs of different shape, sizes, and colors on it. The rest of the room was the same tile as the rest of the school. The back wall had a chalk bored hanging on it, while the two side walls were covered with pictures, poster, charts, and past assignments. Along the last wall were several bookshelves and toy bins, while a large mirror covers the top half.

"Hi, I'm Ada Peterson, the teacher" a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties introduced herself. She had thick orange curls and dark green eyes. Next to her stood a younger man with light red hair, and pale blue eyes. "This is Billy, my son and teachers assistant" she introduced him.

"I'm Laura Sidle, and this is my daughter Sara" Laura replied, as Sara shrank away from the strangers slightly.

"Hi Sara, my name is Mrs. Peterson" the woman said as she crouched to Sara's height. "What happened to your leg?" she asked. Laura held her breath until her daughter answered.

"I fell" the small girl simply replied, just as her mother had instructed her to.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, but only at first" Sara proudly stated.

"Billy, can you show her to her seat?" she asked the man, who gently led Sara to a large blue circle mat. Ada turned to Laura.

"She is blind?" she asked.

"Yes" Laura replied.

"Okay" Ada simply responded.

"Her brother is going to pick her up after school" Laura told her.

"Okay, thanks for telling me" Ada replied.

"I have to go now, don't I?" Laura sighed.

"That's normally how it works" the red head laughed. Laura walked over to Sara and gave her a hug.

"Be good, got it" she told her.

"I know, Mama" Sara grinned.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Mama" Sara replied before Laura let go, and walked out of the room, leaving Sara for the first time. She walked don the emptying hallways and to the office to get the wheelchair. Dan was doing to pick her up, so she wouldn't need it after school.

"Welcome back, class, and welcome to our new student, Sara" Sara heard the warm, soprano of Mrs. Peterson, say after a loud bell rang through her eardrums. A chorus of 'HI's' answered the soprano and Sara guessed that there were about five other students. It seemed odd though, Dan had always described large, noisy classes, classes packed with kids around her own age. "Sara, can you introduce yourself, and tell everyone something about you" the soprano was directed at her, and she eagerly nodded.

"My name is Sara, and I am blind" she told everyone, she could hear soft breathing all around her, and they all listened to her. At the other end of the classroom, somebody softly coughed. Growing nervous, she started to finger her cane, and smiled slightly.

"Okay, now, how about we all introduce ourselves, so Sara doesn't feel left out" Mrs. Peterson suggested, and Sara instantly heard rustling next to her as a small person stood up.

"I'm Eric, and I have dyslexia and attention problems" a high-pitched boys voice said. It was bouncy, and light, carefree. She heard more rustling as he sat down, and even more as somebody else stood up. This time it was slower, and heavier, like the person was bigger.

"I, am Wally, and, I have, Down Syndrome" a deep, slow, boys voice told everyone, pausing every few words.

"I am Gary, and I am deaf" another voice said. It was also male, and was slightly lower then Eric's, but considerably higher then Wally's. It was also slurred considerably, Sara thought it was due to him being deaf, and not hearing how the words should be pronounced. Instead of hearing more rustling, she heard a wheelchair squeak behind her.

"My name is Louise, and I am paralyzed from the waist down" a high-pitched girls voice said, and the wheelchair moved a bit.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Eric" the bouncy voice said from behind her as the small of mud and play-dough registered in her mind. Mrs. Peterson was helping Louise edit a summer assignment, and Billy was doing something with Wally, so Eric, Gary, and herself had to find something to do. Gary had walked to the front of the class , and from what Sara could tell, was drawing on the chalk bored. When Eric Spoke, Sara turned around to face him.

"I'm Sara" she softly replied.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked.

"I fell, and it broke" she shrugged, trying to keep her mind off of what really happened.

"Oh" he said. "What grade are you in?"

"First, what grade are you in?"

"Second" he proudly answered, before continuing. "Gary is the next youngest, cause he's in fifth, Wally's in ninth grade, and Louise is the oldest" he started to whisper, "She's in eleventh grade."

"Cool" she absently replied, thinking about what Dan had told her, he had always been in a class with kids his own age, nobody here was her age.

"What it like being blind?" Eric's question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kinda dark" she instantly shrugged.

"How do you go places without walking into people and walls?" he pushed.

"I have a cane" she lifted it up.

"Wow, how does it work?" he questioned.

"I just tap it on the ground ahead of me, and can feel what it hits" she explained.

"Cool" he laughed.

"Do you know how to read?" she ventured.

"Yup" she could hear him grinning.

"I wish I could read" she sighed. Her mom used to read to her before she went to bed, and she had loved turning the pages of the book, even if she couldn't see any of the words or pictures.

"How can you read if you can't see the words?"

"My brother told me about a special alphabet called Braille. It's a bunch of dots in different patterns to make the letters."

"So you can feel it?"

"Yup" she replied as the sound of light, high-heeled steps came closer, accompanied by the strangest scent mix of ocean water, and pine trees.

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson" Eric suddenly exclaimed.

"Hello Eric" Mrs. Peterson replied. "Hello Sara" she said to Sara.

"Hello" she shyly replied, then cringed when a loud ring filled the room, vibrating the air around her. As it rang Mrs. Peterson's scent wafted away

"It's just the bell" Eric laughed. "It lets the older kids know that its time to wake up and go to their next class. Louise and Wally have classes in the older schools now, so the only people left are you, me, and Gary" he explained, then pause before adding. "Oh, and just so you know, there is going to be another one in a few minutes."

"Eric, it's time for your lesson" Billy's smooth, deep voice called over.  
"Bye, Sara" Eric happily said before Sara heard the sound of him running to Billy. She sat back down on the soft carpet, and started to hum to herself, when the scent of ocean and pine returned, this time accompanied with the faint scent of gasoline.

"Sara, this is Gary, he is like you in a way. He never had one of his senses. He was born deaf, so he can see, but cant hear, the opposite of you" Mrs. Peterson explained. She was silent for a few moments, but Sara could hear the sound of hands cutting through air, and the occasional sound of flesh softly hitting other flesh.

"How would I do that?" Gary's slurred voice said after the noises stopped. After he said it, they started again. "I can try, but I don't see how it will work" he said after a while. "Okay" he sighed.

"Sara" the soprano suddenly spoke. "Gary is going to teach you to write" Sara felt her eyes grow wide when the teacher said it, she was going to learn to write.

"Really" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but you know, it isn't going to be easy" she warned Sara, who shook her head.

"I don't care" she simply replied.

"Okay, I need to go help Billy with Eric" and she walked off. The two students stood in and awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you know the alphabet?" Gary suddenly asked.

"Of course" and she recited it.

* * *

"Good–bye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. Peterson said after the final bell rang. Instantly Garry and Wally rushed out of the room.

"Come on, Sara" Eric called back as he stood in the doorway.

"Sara" Mrs. Peterson addressed the girl, who looked up. "Would you like me to walk you out?"

"Yes, thank you" she shyly replied. Mrs. Peterson bent down a little, and took her hand. When they reached the door, the teacher dropped the hand, and Eric grabbed it instead. He led her outside with Mrs. Peterson behind them, and Billy wheeling Louise behind her. Within a few minutes, they were in the front of the school.

"Sara!" a voice called.

"Dan!" Sara laughed, and he quickly walked over. When he reached them, he bent down and picked her up.

"Hi, I'm Dan, Saras brother" he explained to Mrs. Peterson.

"It's nice to meet you, Dan. Sara did very good today" the teacher told him.

"What did you do today, Sara?" he asked as they walked off.

"Well," she started.

**So, what do you think? please review, even flames are accepted. Kudos to anyone who guesses where I got the names, come on, guess:)**

**Now, my _apoligy/explination-_**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _SORRY,_ I really ment to update, I did, I swear, but I was soooooo busy, and I never even got around to typing it all up. I woke up late, and only had an hour to get ready for my soccer practice, which lasted from 11-1, and almost directly after, I went to my friend 16th B-day and a skating rink, and we didnt leave until it was over, at 8, after that, me and one of my friends walked to Chick-fil-a for milkshakes, and stayed there for half and hour, I crashed when I got home, sso I basiclly had no time to do any fanfiction related stuff. I'm so sorry, and I hope you forgive me, please:)**


	5. The Years Pass

**Okay, the next chap, like I said, its a short one, no real plot reasons, but I wanted it in here, cause it has somethings that will be needed later, oh, and kudos to Heidi who got the names right, first, also to backstagespotlight, who also got it right, for those who did not get it, they are some of hte actors names, you know, Eric Szmanda, who plays Greg, of William Peterson who played Grissom. ****Thanks to everone who review, now, please, again:)**

"Sara, I have something for you" Mrs. Peterson said, walking up to Sara, who looked up with an eager look on her face. Mrs. Peterson held out a book, and put it in her hands. Sara looked up in confusion.

"It's a book," she bluntly said.

"Open it" the teacher told her. Sara cautiously opened to front cover, and felt the front page. She gasped when she felt small bumps covering it.

"It's in Braille" she whispered.

"It's one of the books we purchased so you can learn to read" Mrs. Peterson explained.

"Thank you, Mrs. Peterson" Sara exclaimed, and threw her arms around the women's legs.

"No problem, Sara" she replied.

* * *

Sara smiled as she walked into her classroom. It was halfway through the school year, and she loved it. It gave her a chance to get away from her father, and she had made some new friends.

Eric had fast become her best friend; the only time they were not together at school was when they had separate lesson. He was so much fun to be around, with his attention problems, he would always start random conversations, then start another just as fast.

Gary was like a brother, he took care of her at school, and hadn't giving up on teaching her to write. She had almost mastered it, and just had problems with some of the letters that looked alike, like O, and Q. The numbers were easier, with only ten she had to remember.

Wally was cool to, he sometimes helped with her math, or would just play with her, even if he was in ninth grade, and years older then her.

She didn't know Louise as well as the others. The girl had more classes with other teachers, due to the fact that the only reason she was paralyzed was a car accident she had been in when she was 14. She was popular in the High school, and had an air around her that she was better then the other four because she had, once, been a normal person.

"Hello, Sara" Billy said when he noticed her.

"Hello" she replied, and went to sit next to Eric.

"Did you ask your mom if you can come over tomorrow?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, she said I can go" Sara answered, with a huge grin on her face.

"Cool, I can show you my room, and the tree house I built with my dad, and the TV we just bought, its in color" he exclaimed, causing Sara to grin evening more. That was one of the things she liked about Eric, he constantly forgot she couldn't see, and didn't treat her like she could break any second.

"Sounds like fun" she told him, just before the bell rang.

* * *

"You did it, Sara" Gary said after Sara finished writing a small sentence.

_Thank you_ she wrote, and he pulled her into a hug.

"No problem" he replied. She continued to write after he pulled back. Her face wrinkled by concentrating on spelling. When she was done, she handed it to him.

_Can you tech me sine languag? _He looked at her for a second before replying.

"Of course" he smiled. She laughed.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" a six-year-old Sara yelled as she ran into the house.

"What, baby?" Laura replied as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Look" the girl ordered, and opened her mouth. With her tongue, she wiggled one of her bottom teeth.

"You have a loose tooth" Laura gasped.

"I know, and Eric said that when it comes out, if I put it under my pillow, the Tooth Fairy will come and give me money for it" she grinned.

* * *

"You guys are no fun" Eric pouted as Sara and Gary laughed.

They had come up with a way to communicate without having Eric know what they were saying. Sara would sign what she wanted to say, and Gary would spell it out loud. Not the fastest way to have a conversations, but with Eric's dyslexia, he couldn't put together what Gary was saying, while Sara would know instantly, and he, of course, did not know sign language, he wasn't patient enough to learn it. They only used it when Eric was around, and they didn't want him to know what they were saying.

"I-s I-t j-u-s-t m-e, o-r d-o y-o-u f-e-e-l s-o-r-r-y f-o-r h-I-m t-o-o?" Gary asked her.

**He should learn sing language, and then he would get half of the conversation **Sara signed back. Gary just laughed.

"You three" Billy called from across the room.

"Yes, Billy" they all replied in tandem.

"We're going outside" he told them, and they all grinned.

* * *

"Guess what" Wally said as he burst into the room.

"What?" Eric replied.

"I got accepted to UCLA" he grinned.

"Congratulations, Wally" Mrs. Peterson praised him, and everyone gave him a hug.

**Oh, by the way, the chap actually covers about three to four years of her life, in the next chap she is eight years old, so, yeah. did you like it? if you did, please review, it means so much to me:)**


	6. ParentTeacher Conferance

**Yeah, finaly, an update, stupid FF wasnt working last week, so I couldnt put it up, as you all know. couldnt put it up yesterday, stupid cookie booths, thanks for the reviews, shorter chap this time, hope next weeks is longer, please review, oh, with the mention of booths earlier, if you see a Girl Scout troop selling cookie out in the cold/rain, please, buy a box, or donate, cause they are out there, and every box bought gives them more money to do stuff later, like, when they arnt freezing,okay, got it? now, read, and please review:)**

"Hello," Laura answered the phone.

"Hello, Laura" the other person replied.

"Hi, Ada" Laura repeated. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we could have a Parent-Teacher conference after school tomorrow."

"Did Sara do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, she's one of the best behaved students in the class. It's not a bad thing, don't worry, I just need to talk with you about something."

"Okay."

"Just come to the room tomorrow, and we'll talk."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

Bye." They both hung up, and Laura was left wondering what the teacher could want.

"Who was that, Mama?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Laura turned around to see Sara standing there. The girl was eight years old and already taller then the other local kids her age. They had let her hair grow, and it now hung past her shoulder blades.

"Mrs. Peterson" Laura replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" the girl asked, fear swam in her brown eyes.

"No, baby, she just want to talk to me about something."

"Okay, Mama" and she walked back to her room. Laura sighed, she had become more withdrawn at home, and they all knew who was to blame.

* * *

Laura was walking through the halls of the elementary school when the ball rang. She was instantly in a sea of kids, none of who reached her waist. Slowly, she made her way to the back of the school, and to Saras class.  
"Hallo, Laura" Mrs. Peterson said when she enters the room.

"Hello, Ada" Laura replied, glancing at Sara, who was playing with Eric on the other side of the classroom. Laura knew she knew that she was there, her head was tilted slightly in their direction, signing that she was listening to them. Laura gestured for them to talk in the hallway. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked when they were out of the room.

"I want to discuss moving Sara up a grade" the teacher explained.

"What?" Laura exclaimed.

"Sara is easily on of the brightest students I have ever taught, even when I was teaching a regular class. Despite being blind, she can read, Braille of course, but can write evenly on a sheet of paper. She has helped Eric with math and science, and can easily communicate with Gary. She signs everything, while, when they are with others, and do not wish to be understood, he spells everything out. Sara gets it almost automatically, but even Billy, and myself do not always get it." Mrs. Peterson explained.

"How would it work though, I mean, you are mostly in one class, so how would it change her lessons?" Laura asked.

"First, it will not really alter her lessons much, she is moving at a speed that within a year or two, she will catch up with Eric anyway, but it will speed up slightly. I want her and Eric to have the same lessons next year. The main change will be that she will enter the Junior and High schools sooner, and will graduate at 15, instead of 16. It will also mean that she will move up with Eric, and not have to deal with making new friends in sixth grade. It's not that she isn't friendly, it's just that most of the other students avoid them at all costs" the redhead answered. Laura perked up at the mention of her graduating at 15.

"What will she have to do? I mean will she have to take a test or anything?"

"She will have to take a test, but if I'm right, it will be a breeze for her."

"When can she take it?"

"As soon as possible."

"I want her to take it."

"Good," Ada replied as they walked back into the room. Sara almost instantly walked to her mother, and they left.

* * *

"No, Laura, I do not want her to skip a grade" Daniel yelled, Laura had at first avoided telling him about the skip, but she needed both signatures for Sara to take the test.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She isn't going to graduate, so why let her get that far?" he replied.

"Because I already told her teacher she could, and she will know something is up when she doesn't" Laura explained, letting the information process in his mind.

"Fine, I'll sign the damn form, but this wont change anything" he gave in, and forcefully signed the paper.

* * *

"Sara, I have great news" Mrs. Peterson said after Gary left to go to his next class.

"Yes, Mrs. Peterson" Sara replied.

"I got the results back on the test you took, you can move up a grade" she told the girl.

"Really?" her eyes went wide.

"Yes, so by next year, all of your lessons will be with Eric."

"Really?" Eric suddenly butted in.

"Yes, Eric" Mrs. Peterson laughed.

"This is great" the boy started. "Now, when we go into sixth grade, you won't be alone."

**I know, more Daniel hating, but he is kinda important, no matter how much we hate him, please review, please, now I go:)**


	7. Middle School

**FINALLY!!!!!!! I know, so long, since when, March I think it was, two months, wow, but in my defense, I have been busy, and this chap is NINE pages on Word, and close to 6,000 words, kinda long for me. Anyway, it was also cause life got in the way. Two soccer teams, then I was bumped up to Varsity with a few others when the JV season ended. We just had SOLs, so I was studying, and everything else seemed to be against me, but I woke up today, and said, "I am gunna type this sucked down" and did, arn't you happy? now, I wont delay anymore, READ!\/**

"I cant believe we're in Middle School" Sara exclaimed as her and Eric walked towards the building on the first day of school. All around her she could hear the gentle buzz and rumble of kids talking as they walked into the school.

"Forget Middle School, I'm in High School now" a voice dripping with fake snootiness said in front of them.

"Hey, Gary" Sara grinned as strong arms pulled her into a hug.

"How was your summer?" Eric asked the older boy.

"Not bad, we went down to San Diego for a few weeks to see family, which meant watching my annoying cousins when the adults went out" Gary told them. "What about you two?" he added.

"My family went to the east coast to see some sights, and family, extremely boring" Eric sighed. "What about you, Sara" he turned to her.

"Stayed in town, went to the beach a bit, but not much, read the books Mrs. P gave me at the end of the school year" she said.

"That's all you ever do during vacation" Eric laughed. Sara just shrugged as they entered the building. The sounds all around her grew louder do to the enclosed space, and more jumbled as the sounds mixed together.

"Did you guys get your schedules?" Gary asked.

"Yeah" Eric replied, accompanied with the sound of rustling paper. "What about you, Sara?"

"I'll get it out when we get to Mrs. Ps room" she told them as they turned a corner.

"What will happen if we don't have any classes together?" Eric asked her.

"We'll still have Mrs. Ps class together" she grinned as they walked into said classroom. Sara took a deep breath to take in the scents of the room as she let the sounds fill her ears.

She could tell that Mrs. Peterson was talking to an unfamiliar adult, most likely the parent of the kid who was clinging onto their leg, bawling, a few feet away as Billy tried to calm the kid down.

"Looks like we have a new kid" Gary whispered.

"Finally" Eric exclaimed, not bothering to be quiet.

"I like having a small class" Sara told him pointedly.

"I just don't like you any more" he instantly replied, pretending to be stuck up. Sara laughed, and hit him with her cane. "That's my point, you can't see, and you still abuse me" he mock whined.

"You're just mad that she can beat you up with her eyes closed" Gary put in and they all laughed.

As they talked Sara noticed that the new kid had stopped crying and was taking deep breaths. A few seconds later the parent said good-bye and left. As the bell rang just then, she heard another person enter the classroom. As the person walked across the floor, Sara heard the familiar tapping of a cane on the hard floor.

"Welcome back everyone" Mrs. Peterson said when the bell stopped ringing.

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson" Eric, Gary, and Sara replied. The new kid kept sniffing, while the kid in the back stayed quiet.

"We have two new students this year, can you introduce your selves, and tell us something about yourselves?" she addressed the two.

"Carly Day" the sniffling girl replied. "I like to swim" she added.

"Superba Kelsi Green" the other new kid replied. She sounded older then Gary, and her voice held more arrogance then any Sara had ever heard before. "But I go by Kelsi, and I should not be here" she finished.

"What grades are you in?" Mrs. Peterson asked, ignoring Kelsi's comment.

"Third" Carly said, her voice stronger.

"Eleventh" Kelsi muttered.

"Now, the rest of you introduce and tell us something about yourself" she addressed the other three.

"I'm Gary, and I help my dad fix the cars in his shop" the oldest boy started.

"I'm Eric and I also like o swim" he grinned.

"I'm Sara, and I like to read" she finished.

"Okay, Billy, can you get Carly ready for the assessment" she asked her son, and he started talking to the youngest girl. "Sara, Kelsi, I have your books" she addressed the other two girls.

"Why do you have our books?" Kelsi asked.

"They are in Braille, so you can read them" the teacher started. "Of course you will have to learn, Sara can teach you."

"Oh no, I am ot being taught to read by a third grader" Kelsi yelled.

"I'm in sixth grade" Sara darkly commented, glaring in the other girls direction.

"I don't care, kid, no body is going to teach me to read again" she growled.

"Fine then, never read again, have someone do everything for you for the rest of your life, I personally don't care" Sara told her, taking a step towards her. As she walked, she felt the carpet end under her feet, and the hard floor began. Kelsi was silent for a few moments as she searched for something to say. "That's what I thought" Sara shot at her, before turning to walk back to Eric and Gary.

"Sara" Mrs. Peterson called a few minutes later. Sara left the boys and walked over to the teacher. When she reached her, Mrs. Peterson handed her a pile of books, and showed her where to sign for them.

"Be nice to her, Sara" she softly chuckled as she handed her a paper with Braille on it.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"She wasn't born blind like you, go was in a car crash just before school ended. She lost her sight because of it, and is still in the process of adjusting" the teacher explained.

"Alright" the girl smiled as she walked back to her friends.

"Lemme see your schedule" Eric said when she reached them. She handed him the sheet of paper Mrs. Peterson had handed her. "That's not funny" he pouted, she laughed and grabbed her backpack. She opened it and felt inside for her schedule. She pulled the paper out and handed it to him.

"Sweet" he exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"We have the same classes" he told her. "All of them."

"Sweet" she repeated, "Let me see." He handed her the paper. She ran her hand over the surface. "Gimme the Braille one" she ordered and snatched it from his hand. "English, Social Studies, Math, Lunch, Science, than back here. That's a lot of moving around" she commented.

"You get five minutes between each class to go to the bathroom or your locker" Gary added.

* * *

"You ready" Mrs. Peterson asked Sara and Eric just before the bell rang.

"Yup" they both grinned.

"Just stay together, okay?" Billy warned them.

"Of course" they replied as the bell rang. They walked out of the room and fought their way through the halls.

Quickly they found their way to the middle school and their English class.

"Sit anywhere you want" a soft voice said as they entered the room with a crowd of students. Sara could hear a lot of laughing and loud voices. Behind her the sound of high-heeled shoes clicking on the floor caught her attention. "You must be Sara and Eric," the same voice said.

"Yes ma'am" Eric replied, brushing his hand slightly against Saras.

"Good, you can choose your seats" she told them before walking off.

Eric pulled Sara's arm slightly and led her to what appeared to be the far back corner of the classroom. Eric sat down in one of the desks. Sara walked to the desk right behind him, feeling the wall brush her had as she turned to sit down. A few seconds later the bell rang and everyone slowly started talking.

"Welcome everyone, I hope you like you seats, because that's where you will be sitting for the first quarter of the year" the teacher started. Sara could tell by the slight movements around the class that the room was almost full, if not completely. "I am Miss. Barry, and this is English 6, so if you are in the wrong class please leave now" she continued.

Sara heard a few people checking their schedule and sigh in relief.

"When I call your name, please raise your hand and say 'here'" Miss. Barry said, and read off the roll.

"Good, we're all here" she said when she was done. "Did I miss anyone?" she asked, nobody replied so she continued. "Good. Now, I'm going to pass out the class expectations and various information sheets."

The teacher's voice was soon accompanied by the sound of rustling paper and quickly she felt a sheet hit her fingertips as Eric slid it on her desk. Two others soon joined the first paper. Miss. Barry started reading off what Sara guessed was the first paper. Sara just tuned into what she was saying, and ignored the papers.

"Why aren't you reading along?" a boy next to her asked. His voice was light, like he laughed a lot.

"I can't" she shrugged, still facing the front.

"Can't what? Can't read?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I can read" she simply countered, turning to face him. He gasped when he saw her eyes, which had paled over the years.

"You're eyes" he stammered.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" she innocently asked.

"N… nothing" he replied.

"Okay then" she shrugged again. "And I can't read along because I'm blind, and it's not in Braille" she grinned and turned back to the front.

* * *

Sara and Eric waited until the room was mostly empty before heading to their next class, Social Studies with Mr. Brown. They were at the door when a voice stopped them.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be rude" the boy who sat near Sara said.

"It's okay, It's not like I was super nice either" she smiled.

"My name is Peter," he said.

"Sara" she replied.

"I'm Eric" the other boy put in. Sara was slightly surprised he had been quiet for so long.

"What do you have next?" Peter asked them.

"Social Studies with Mr. Brown" Sara told him.

"Cool, me too" he exclaimed. "I'll show you how to get there, I know the entire school by heart" he offered.

"Thanks" Sara grinned.

A minute later Peter led them into another crowded classroom.

"Hello Peter" a deep, soothing voice said as they entered.

"Hello Mr. Brown" Peter replied.

"What's you're name?" the teacher asked.

"I'm Eric" Eric replied first, letting Sara know he was addressing them.

"And I'm Sara" she added.

"Of course. Mrs. Peterson told me about you two" Mr. Brown told them. "I had Gary a few year back, good student" he added. "Sit where you want" he said, and they walked to the back of the room.

"How do you know him?" Eric asked Peter.

"He's my neighbor" Peter simply stated.

"Cool" Sara said as the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, remember to find a current event article for tomorrow" Mr. Brown called over the bell as everyone stood to leave.

"Where are you going next?" Peter asked them as the walked out.

"Math with Nowa…Nowakoi" Eric stumbled over the name.

"Nowakowski **(A/N Nova-cow-ski)**" Peter told him. "I had her first block, it's the class two doors down" he said before walking in the other direction. "See you later" he called over the other students.

"Bye" they called back as they turned to her class.

When they reached the classroom the teacher was standing at the door and handed them a small piece of paper.

"Sit at the table with the number you have" she told everyone as they walked in.

"What number do I have?" Sara quietly asked Eric.

"Three" he replied. "I have seven" he sighed.

"Where's the table?" she asked. He softly touched her arm and led her to an empty seat at her table.

"Are you two together?" a high pitched voice asked after his footsteps faded.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Are you dating?" another voice asked.

"No" she simply stated.

"Is he your brother?" the first girl asked.

"No, why?" she shot back.

"Cause he led you to your seat" a third girl replied.

"Plus, he's kinda cute" the second one added.

"He is?" she questioned.

"Well, duh, but I've never seen him before" the first one stated. "Are you two new?"

"No" she shook her head.

"But we know almost everyone in our grade" the third voice gasped.

"Well, we must be in that 'Almost' group" she shrugged.

"So why did he led you to your seat?" the second girl pushed.

"So I knew where it was."

"What, are you blind or something?" the third one laughed.

"Yes" Sara smirked.

"Yes you're blind, or yes something?" the first voice asked, Sara could almost laugh at the confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes, I'm blind" she grinned. The three girls stayed quiet.

"Hi, I'm Michelle" a new voice said as the seat right next to Sara scraped against the floor. The voice had a thick drawl to which Sara couldn't place.

"Sara" she replied.

"Renée" the first girl added.

"Alyssa" the second voice put in.

"Jennifer" the final girl finished.

"We've never seen you around, are you new?" Renée asked Michelle.

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Texas" Michelle explained.

"Why did you move?" Sara questioned.

"Our Ranch just lost its biggest milking cow, and a bunch of profit with her. When my dad found a new job to help out, the office moved up here" she explained.

"How do you like it so far?" Alyssa asked.

"It's not bad, but is so much different from our Ranch" she told them.

"Yeah, but we're not a very big town, can't even call us a city" Sara agreed.

"Seems pretty big to me" Michelle told her and the bell rang.

* * *

"What class do y'all have next?" Michelle asked as the class slowly drew to a close.

"Lunch" Sara replied.

"We all have English with Miss. Barry" Renée spoke for Jennifer, Alyssa, and herself.

"I have lunch as well, Sara" Michelle said as the bell rang.

"You are dismissed" Mrs. Nowakowski called over the scrapping of the seats. Sara and Michele stayed together as Eric came over.

"Eric, this is Michelle, Michelle, Eric" she introduced them. "Do either of you know where the cafeteria is?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's this way" Michelle answered. Eric lightly tugged the edge of Sara's jeans in the direction the Texan turned.

The walked down the hall until they turned into another room. Chairs were being scrapped across the floor all around her and when it combined with the movement of people walking everywhere the floor vibrated a little. Hundreds of conversations jumbled together to produce one large buzzing. The smell of warm food filled her nose and she could smell the pizzas, hot dogs and fries as they were being prepared. It almost seemed like the warm room was alive.

"Hurry up, find a seat" a strict, deep voice instructed. Eric and Michelle led Sara to a table and sat on either side of her.

"Hey, Sara, Michelle, Eric" Peters voice floated over the noise.

"Hey, Peter" they all replied as he sat down across from Sara.

"Everyone, quiet down" the deep voice boomed. Almost instantly a silence blanketed the room. "Okay, this part of the room will use the line against that wall. This part of the room will use the line in the center, and that part of the room will use the line against that wall" he continued. "You can line up now," he said and everyone instantly stood up and rushed to their respective line.

"Are you buying lunch?" Peter asked the others.

"No" Sara replied, pulling a paper bag from her backpack.

"Me neither" Michelle added. The two boys stood up and walked to the line. "So, you've lived here your whole life?" Michelle asked Sara.

"Yeah, it's no big deal" she shrugged as she pulled out the sandwich her mother had packed for her. "What's Texas like?" she asked, taking a bite. The taste of peanut butter and apple jelly filled her mouth.

"Nice, tended to get hot during the summer, what kills ya is the humidity" Michelle replied.

"You said you lived on a ranch, what was it like?"

"Lots of hard work. We had to wake up to the rooster's crow and feed the animals before school. Then after school we had to help Pa take care of them" she explained as the sound of a paper bag crinkling told Sara she was getting out her own lunch. "What's it like living by the beach?"

"Not bad, it's only a few minutes walk from my house. The sand feels so good against my feet in the morning, but my family doesn't like letting me go alone" she sighed.

"Why not?" Michelle asked.

"They don't want me to accidentally fall in the water" she shrugged.

"Can't swim?"

"No, it's kinda hard to when you can't see, by my brother said he might teach me to swim in a pool."

"You're blind?" the Texan gasped.

"You haven't noticed?" Sara asked, raising her cane a little.

"Well I noticed, but one of my friends from Texas, Nick Stocks, he always has one with him, but just for play. He found it in his attic, used to be his grand-pas" she explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's noting to be sorry about, in fact, I wish less people would notice it and just treat me normally" Sara grinned.

"So, are you seriously blind?"

"From birth" Sara replied.

"What classes have you had so far?" Michelle asked after a few moments of silence.

"English with Miss. Barry, Social Studies with Mr. Brown and Math, I only have science with Mrs. Lant left" she recited.

"Cool, we have science together" Michelle exclaimed.

"Sweet" Sara grinned.

"Wait, you're two classes short" she commented.

"Eric too, we have a class with Mrs. Peterson first and last block" she explained.

"Whos Mrs. Peterson?"

"Shes the teacher who cares for the disabled kids" Sara softly told her.

"Why is Eric in that class?"

"Cause I have ADHD and dyslexia" Eric's voice interrupted, his seat scraped on the floor.

"What's dyslexia?" Peter asked as he sat down in his seat.

"It means I mix up letters and numbers when I read them" Eric explained.

"What's ADHD?" Michelle asked.

"Attention defecate something or other" he mumbled through a bite of food.

"What does it mean?" Peter pushed.

"They don't think I can pay attention long enough, and am too active" he explained. "Hey, can either of you surf?" he suddenly asked.

"Not many places to surf on a Texas ranch" Michelle replied.

"I can" Peter added. "My dad taught me."

"I wish I could surf" Sara mused. "My brother surfs occasionally, so do my cousins."

"It's so much fun, it's just you, your board, and the water" Peter explained. "The greatest feeling in the world."

"So you're from Texas?" Eric suddenly turned to Michelle, sensing Sara starting to feel sad.

"Yup" she replied.

"You ever ride a horse?"

"Plenty, owned one myself. An all black mare with a tan stripe down her snout and tan spots on her flank, named her Dusk" she told them.

"Sweet" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, my neighbor had a stallion, a beautiful tan mustang. Nick named him GI, he was five when they bought him as a babe."

"You ever milk a cow?" Greg continued.

"Yup."

"Sweet" he repeated. "What was school like?"

"Much smaller classes then this, but the bus ride was forever long."

"Nobody even rides the bus here."

"I've noticed."

* * *

"Ten minuets" the strict voice called a while later. "You need to throw all trash away now, put any tray on top of the can."

"I'll take your trash up," Peter said to Sara before she heard him putting her trash on his tray and walking away for a second.

"When the bell rings you will quickly, and quietly, make your way to your next class" the man said after everyone returned to their seat. "Until then, you will wait silently for the bell to ring. Anyone who talks will be held behind for a minute" he instructed and everyone fell silent.

Sara could hear the many pencils being dragged along the sheets of paper that took the place of vocal conversations.

She felt Eric grab her hand and spell something out on her palm.

_What's wrong with this guy?_ he asked.

In response she signed something Eric did know in sign language. **I don't know.**

_Peter and Michelle are nice_ he spelled.

**I know.**

_What do you think Gary is doing right now?_

**I don't know.**

_It's almost been ten minutes._

She gave him a thumbs up as the bell rang. They all stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Do you have science as well?" Eric asked Peter.

"Yup, Mrs. Lant" Peter replied. Within a minute they were all walking into a cold classroom.

"Sit in the seat with your name on it" a tight voice ordered as the students as they walked into the classroom.

"Where's my seat?" Sara asked Eric. He tugged her hand a bit and led her to a seat at the front of the class, before walking towards the back.

* * *

The room emptied almost immediately after the bell rang.

"Wow, that was so boring" Peter sighed.

"Well, we have to get back to Mrs. P's class" Eric told them.

"I have PE" Michelle groaned.

"Me too" Peter said, and they turned down another hallway. Sara and Eric continued down the hallway, until Sara could hear the steps around her lighten and bounce slightly more. Less them a minute later they entered the familiar classroom.

"How was your first day of middle school?" Gary asked when they entered.

"Fun" Eric replied.

"Yeah, we made some new friends," Sara added.

"Cool" Gary exclaimed. A few seconds later the bell rang.

* * *

"See you tomorrow" Mrs. Peterson said as they left the room. They walked down the halls until they were outside.

"My mom is already here, bye" Eric said and ran to his mother.

"Wheels" a voice called. Sara instantly recognized it.

"Dan" she exclaimed and walked to where his voice came from. When she reached him, he picked her up and twirled her around a bit.

"Hey, Kido, how've you been?" he asked.

"Fine, why are you here?" she replied.

"Well, if you don't want to see me, then I'll just leave" he huffed, pretending to be offended.

"No, I want you to stay" she said in a low voice, her eyes growing large.

"I'm joking, I wont leave you" he assured her. "Sit in the car for a second, alright?"

"Alright she agreed and climbed into the passenger seat of Dans car.

* * *

When Dan made sure she was in the car he walked over to Gary who was watching them.

"Hey Gary" he greeted him, making sure he was facing him and speaking clearly.

"Hello, Dan" the boy replied.

"Listen, Gary, I won't be around as much for a while, even less then recently. So, can you do something for me?" he started.

"Of course" the other boy replied.

"Can you watch out for Sara?" Dan asked. "You may have noticed that she has a tendency to get hurt, and I want to make sure she always has someone looking out for her," he continued.

"Of course, Dan, I'll look out for her" Gary told him. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter, I just want to make sure Sara is safe" he answered. "Thanks you" he said before walking off.

Dan quietly slid into the car and watched Gary walk down the street. He knew he could trust the boy. Gary was almost as tall as he was, and with Dan being significantly older, and of Sidle blood, that was saying something. His hair was a thick, caramel brown. His light blue eyes sat on a boyish face. He gave of a trustworthy vibe.

"So, what's been going on?" he asked Sara as he turned the car on and pulled out of his parking space.

"My first day of middle school" she grinned. Dan had always loved her smile. It seemed to brighten any room in appeared in, and since her permanent teeth had grown in, the gab between her front teeth completed it.

"Really, that's so cool" he exclaimed.

"I made some new friends" she told him, her pale brown eyes lit up.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Michelle and Peter" she replied.

"Cool" he repeated and she continued to tell him all about her day.

* * *

"Mama" Sara cried as she rushed into the house.

"Hey, Baby" Laura said as she walked into the living room. "How was middle school?"

"Fun, but confusing, we had to keep changing classes" Sara explained.

"Any homework?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I have to find a current event article" she replied.

"Well, your father already read the paper today, so I'll read a few to you and you can chose the one you want to take to class" Laura told her.

* * *

"Laura!" Daniel yelled.

"Yes, Daniel" Laura replied, her head down. She looked up a bit to see him holding the newspaper.

"Who was reading m paper?" he asked.

"I was, I'm sorry, Daniel, I thought you were done with it. It wont happen again" she quickly apologized. He ignored her apology and slapped her anyway.

"She's lying" Dans voice said from behind her before Daniel could continue. "I read it," he added.

"You're both lying" the man suddenly declared. "I was the girl" he growled.

"No, I'm telling the truth" Dan assured him. "Sara can't even read the newspaper."

"The only reason both of you would lie is to protect that worthless piece of shit" he continued and pushed past Laura. He tried to get by Dan as well, but the young man stood in his way. "Let me through" he ordered.

"No, she did nothing wrong" Dan replied.

"Girl" Daniel yelled.

"Yes, Sir" the timid voice instantly replied as Sara walked into the hallway.

"Come here" he ordered. Slowly, she walked in his direction

When she reached Dan, he put his hand on her shoulder. Laura's heart broke when the girl flinched at the contact.

"Move, Dan" Daniel told his son.

"Leave her alone" Dan replied. Daniel responded by suddenly punching out and knocking his son to the ground.

When Dan was down, Daniel grabbed Sara's arms and pulled her to him. He lifted her up by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Did you read my paper?" he quietly asked. Sara could smell the beer on his breath and tried to hold hers.

"No, sir" she replied.

"Liar" he yelled in her face, splattering her skin with his saliva. She stayed quiet, but flinched when he yelled. He stared at her shaking form for a second before flinging her down the hall.

She repressed the urge to scream when she felt the bone in her arm snap as she impacted the wall. Instead she let her body go limp as it fell to the floor.

"Weakling" Daniel growled, following her body. When he reached her he started to kick every inch of her body he could make contact with. The girl couldn't help but yelp when the steel-toed boots made contact with her skin. The noises only urged him on more.

"Leave her alone" Laura suddenly said, trying to pull him away from their daughter. Daniel stopped for a second and turned to look at her. She was standing between him and Dan, who was leaning against the wall, nursing his bloody nose.

"Why should I?" he barked.

"Because she didn't do anything wrong?" Laura explained, her eyes pleading with him.

"She's done everything wrong" he replied.

"Because I know where the booze is" she tried again. He paused and gave Sara one last kick before stalking out of the house, the door slamming behind him. Laura and Dan waited a second before rushing towards the limp body of Sara.

* * *

Sara knew the second she had left her room when her father called for her that she shouldn't have. But also knew that if she had stayed the beating would have been worse. A flicker of fear raced through her when she felt Dan placed his hand of her shoulder. When he was suddenly thrown away from her, the fear grew.

She felt her fathers rough fingers grab her arms, no doubt leaving bruises, and had to physically stop herself from shaking. When he held her against the wall, however, it was impossible, and she could feel herself shake.

Suddenly she was weightless, nothing supporting her as the air around her whooshed by her ears. The feeling suddenly stopped when she hit the far wall. Her right arm hit the wall first. She felt, and heard, it snap when the rest of her body hit the plaster. On instinct she let her body go limp as she hit the carpeted floor.

A few seconds later he started to kick her. She stayed as still as possible as her father attacked her. From experience she knew that relaxing her muscles would make it that much more bearable. Her body, however, had other plans and her muscles tightened on their own accord. A few times he managed to land a kick at her stomach and she reluctantly let out a yelp of pain.

Slowly, she managed to curl herself up into a ball, so he could only hit bone. She raised her arms to cover the back of her head and neck to protect the areas, but it didn't help much.

Somehow her mother got him to stop. She didn't know how. When he attacked her she would block out the rest of the world, the sounds of his boots hitting her flesh, the smell of alcohol and blood, and would focus on the blackness she would always see.

When he left she remained in the ball, and slowly returned to the world. She felt a hand feel for her pulse and instinctively flinched away.

"It's okay, Sara, he's gone" her mothers soft voice whispered, but she was still reluctant to relax.

"Come on, Kido, you're safe now" Dan's voice drifted over. Slowly, she uncurled and relaxed a bit. "I'm going to pick you up, and take you to your bed, alright?" Dan asked her. She nodded, but couldn't help but tense up again when she felt his arms slid under her legs and back and lift her from the ground. He held her still for a second, and she relaxed once more. He slowly started to walk towards her room. She was out before he got there. As he laid her on top of the sheets, he noticed that her left hand was clamping her right arm.

* * *

"We have to take her to the hospital" Dan told his mother when he left his sisters room.

"If it's only bruises we can't risk it" Laura reminded him.

"No, I think her arm is broken" he sighed.

"Okay, we'll check when she wakes up" she nodded.

"Hello, Laura. What is the problem?" the secretary asked when they walked in.

"Sara broke her arm" Laura told her.

"Come on, I think Walter is open" she said and led Sara and Laura to an empty room. "He'll be in in a few minutes" she said before walking out.

"Remember, Sara, you have to tell them that you got into the attic and fell down the stairs" Laura said to her daughter, wishing they could tell the truth.

"I know Mama" Sara replied, still clutching her arm. She was wearing a light sweatshirt to cover the bruises on her body.

"It'll be okay, Baby" Laura whispered, kissing Saras temple.

* * *

"This girl has a long record" the intern commented as she filed Saras latest trip.

"She's blind, most blind kids get into trouble like that" the nurse commented.

"What if it is more then that?" the intern asked.

"We just cure them, not try and see if they live in a bad house" the nurse told her and shut the cabinet.

* * *

"Sara!" Eric called as Sara walked into the room a few days later.

"Hey, Eric" she replied, her voice quiet.

"Where have you been?" he asked. She held up her plastered arm.

"Fell out of the attic, broke my arm" she explained.

"You're always hurt" he observed before falling into a long ramble about what had been going on for the past few days.

**What did I tell you, its kinda long, and it really only goes through one day, well. If you couldnt tell **_Italics_** was what Eric spelt on her hand bold ment sign language. A lot of new people, and a mention of Nicky! that comes back up later, but maybe not in the way you think. and poor evil Danielniss, dont worry, I know when his problem will be fixed. please, I know its been months since I updated, but dont blame the story, it wants reviews as much as I do, cause its alive, ED is my baby, now, before I get any creepier, I'll get to the point, please review, and dont hold back, you can even rant on how long you waited, I will read it through the end, bye now, I'll go and add it before this AN takes any more time:)**


	8. Deep Talks on the Pier

**Yeah! quick update! short chap, but at least its quick, now, read on:)**

Sara sat on the cool sand. She was leaning back on a lag of the old pier, taking in her surroundings. The breeze, cooled by the coming winter, felt cold on her skin as it brought her the smell of the salt water only a few yards away and the sound of it whooshing past her ears. Through the sound of the wind, she could hear the waves crashing onto the sand and the occasional gull cawing in the air.

She had come here about an hour earlier to escape. Her parents were fighting, again, and, like always, it was about her. She had just hit another growth spurt and with her clothes already getting too small she desperately needed new ones. The only problem was her father, who refused to give her mother any money to by her some new clothes. It seemed like a petty fight to her, she wouldn't need much, just a few pairs of jeans and a few new shirts. But he stood by, and refused the money.

She sat for a few more minutes when the pier above her creaked. The boards wobbled as somebody walked across them. She listened for a few more seconds, her head tilted slightly so she could hear it better, and could soon distinguish the sound of a cane tapping as the person walked, giving her a hint about who it was.

A few seconds later the creaking stopped and Sara stood up. She grabbed her own cane from the sand next to her and made her way up the sand. When she reached the street she turned onto the pier and started walking across it.

As she got closer to the end of the wood the sound of light sobbing reached her ears. She walked a few more feet before stopping.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you want?" the other girl spat at her, confirming that she knew whom it was.

"I want to know what's wrong, Kelsi" Sara told her.

"How did you know it was me?" Kelsi asked her.

"The same way you know it is me" Sara replied, shrugging even though the other girl wouldn't see it.

"Whatever, just, leave me alone, Sara" the older girl ordered. Sara ignored her and took a step forwards.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked again. Kelsi stayed quiet for a few minutes before replying.

"You wouldn't understand," she told her.

"Try me," Sara said. Kelsi remained quiet for another moment before sighing.

"Before the accident, my life was perfect" she started. "I had tons of friends, just got my license, and the varsity cheerleading coach had practically guaranteed me a spot on the squad. But now, now."

"Now you're blind" Sara simply stated, saying what the other girl refused to say.

"Yeah, and everyone is treating me different. All of my friends act like I'm going to break whenever I do something. My teachers act like I am suddenly stupid because I can't see what they are doing. And all I can do for the cheerleading squad is sit in the bleachers with everyone else in the whole damn school" she ranted. "How did you get used to it?"

"I didn't have to. I was born blind. It's all I have ever known" Sara shrugged again.

"Guess you're lucky" Kelsi sighed.

"No, I'm not the lucky one, you just have to adjust, and in a few year you will have a fresh start at collage. Plus, no matter what, you will have memories of being able to see. I, however, have no memories of being able to see, cause I have never been able to see. I don't know what I look like, I don't know what my friends and family look like.

"I can hear the wind coming off the ocean as the waves crash on the sand. I can smell the water and taste the salt on the tip of my tongue, but will never know if the water is as blue as everyone says, or how many clouds hang in the sky. The only thing I will ever see is the eternal darkness that covers my eyes.

"But you, you have seen before, and will make sure you remember it. You know what trees and flowers look like. You know the difference of red, and blue, and green. You know what the world around you looks like, so don't say I am the lucky one when you have at least experienced sight. From where I sit, you are the lucky one" Sara softly told her, a lone tear rolled its way down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

They sat in silence for at least ten minutes, both taking in the sounds and scents of the beach.

"I never thought about it like that," Kelsi quietly said after the silence.

"Most people don't, they act like losing their sight is the that can happen to them" Sara replied. "But at least they had a chance to see."

"I'm sorry about being rude to you at school" Kelsi suddenly said. "I just, I need time to get over the accident" she added before standing up and walking back to land.

"See you tomorrow," Sara said as the girl walked away.

"Yeah" Kelsi replied, Sara could hear the slight grin in her voice.

**Okay, I'm gunna try something new, I'm gunna type a preview to the next chap, cause I need some opinions, its in Erics POV, and about Sara, does it sound creepy, or school boy crush to you?-**

_He watched Sara for the longest. She was curled up in one of the corners of the room. A Braille book was propped against her knees as her right hand skimmed along its pages. Her curly, brown hair fell over half of her face, where a slight smile told him she was enjoying the book she was reading, but a stitched cut above her eye ruined what he considered perfection._

_He had had a crush on Sara for a few years. It had started in fourth grade, four years ago. Now, in eighth grade, she was the only thing she could concentrate on for more then a few minutes. It definetly didn't help that over the past few years she had started to grow in new ways._

**Thanks, just tell me what you think, stalker or crush, in a review, and while you are at it, tell me what you think of Sara being deep in this chapter, thank you:)**


	9. Asked

**Haha, update, I stayed up to midnight last night finishing this for y'all. Heres how it goes, it is spring 1984, Sara is 11, Eric is 12 (August baby), Michelle and Peter are 13, They are all in 8th grade. Gary is in 11th grade and is 16. Now read, hope you like it:)**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Taps" Michelle said, giving Sara a hug.

"See you, Fishy" Sara replied, hugging her back. They let go and turned down the separate hallways. Sara was walking with Eric to Mrs. Peterson's class while Michelle was going to Spanish class. Peter was in English.

When they reached the classroom it was almost quiet, only the sounds of book pages occasionally turning broke the silence.

In the past three years the class had returned to only being Gary, Eric and Sara. Kelsi had graduated the previous year. She wrote them often, telling them what she was doing. Carly's family had moved just a few months ago, her father had gotten a better job down in San Diego. They normally talked, read or played games in the class, now that Mrs. Peterson didn't have to teach them anything

* * *

Eric looked up from the book her was reading. Well, it wasn't a book, per say; it was a comic book. And he really wasn't reading it; he kinda just skimmed the words while glancing at the pictures. Either way, he looked up from the ink-covered papers in his hands and looked around the room.

Mrs. P was at her desk working on something. Billy was at his desk pretending to work on something, but was really asleep. Gary was sitting in one of the desks that had been brought in a year back, finishing some homework.

He watched Sara for the longest. She was curled up in one of the corners of the room. A Braille book was propped against her knees as her right hand skimmed along its pages. Her curly, brown hair fell over half of her face, where a slight smile told him she was enjoying the book she was reading, but a stitched cut above her eye ruined what he considered perfection.

He had had a crush on Sara for a few years. It had started in fourth grade, four years ago. Now, in eighth grade, she was the only thing she could concentrate on for more then a few minutes. It definetly didn't help that over the past few years she had started to grow in new ways.

As he watched her she changed positions. She moved from the ball and sat cross-legged with the book resting on her long legs.

He quickly looked back at his comic when the announcements turned on. He glanced back at Sara. She had closed the book and was on her feet. She raised her hands over her head and stretched. Her pale blue tee shirt raised a bit, revealing a strip of her stomach. The pale color of the skin made a bright red cut that ran down her hip stand out even more.

Eric looked down sadly. Sara always seemed to be hurt someway. She always said she was just clumsy, and that not seeing where she was going didn't help, but it made no sense to him. She never got hurt at school, the closest she got was bumping against a desk. Shouldn't she get hurt more at school? The place she didn't live and didn't know as well.

She turned and was facing him. Unconsciously he turned away. His eye caught a spider climbing up the wall. It quickly made its way up, until it fell back to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gary moving. The older boy was packing up his stuff. Gary turned and saw Eric watching him. He smiled and looked pointedly at Sara. Eric blushed a bit making Gary's smile bigger.

The bell suddenly rang, Sara and Eric flung their bags over their shoulders and headed towards the door. Gary quickly followed. They quickly made their was out of the school and into the sunlight.

"I can't hang around, bye guys" Sara turned and said. She gave each of them a hug before walking down the sidewalk. Gary took a step towards the younger boy.

"Ask her out" he told him. A few seconds later Eric turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"The Eighth Grade Bash is in a few weeks, ask her out" Gary explained.

"She wont go with me" Eric sighed.

"Have you asked her to it yet?" Gary pushed.

"No" the younger boy admitted. "But she likes Peter better."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You can still catch her, if she says yes, you'll have fun, if not, at least you tried" he shrugged before walking off.

Eric sighed before making his decision and chasing after the brunette.

"Sara, Sara!" the voice floated over Saras ears as she walked to her house. She instantly recognized it as Eric's and stopped, eager to have a reason to spend less time at her house.

"Hey Eric" she said when his footsteps stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric shyly started. Sara was instantly intrigued. Eric was never shy, especially around her, so why was he now?

"Of course" she replied.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go to the Eighth Grade Bash with me. If you don't want to, you don't have to, I completely understand. But I would like to go with you, and somebody told me I should ask you, so I did. I guess you don't want to go with me, huh? I should have known, anyway, just forget I asked, it was stupid of me. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" he rambled quickly. As his ramble started to end Sara heard him start to walk away. When he was done he started to run.

"Eric" she called. His steps stopped and walked back towards her. "I would love to go with you" she told him, grinning.

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Of course, you're my best friend, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" she explained.

"What about Peter?" Eric quietly asked.

"What about Peter? He's going with Michelle. He's had a crush on her since they met" she shrugged.

"So, you really want to go with me?" he asked again.

"Yes, Eric, I really want to go with you. I just have to ask my parents first. My mom should be fine with it, but my dad doesn't want me around boys to much." Technically it was true, he dad didn't want her around boys, he didn't want her around anyone. He didn't even want her to leave the house.

"Great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said, his voice confident and happy.

"Yeah, bye" she said, giving him a hug. She was surprised when he kissed her softly on the cheek before walking off.

She turned in her own direction and continued to walk. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she raised her hand to where he had kissed her, smiling slightly.

She had had a crush on Eric for a few years now, since fifth grade, and had been hoping he would ask her.

* * *

"Mama!" Sara called as she walked into the house.

"What, baby?" her mother asked. Her voice was muffled by the wall the separated the kitchen and living room. Sara walked into the other room, a large smile on her face. "What?" she was asked again.

"Eric just asked me to the Eighth Grade Bash" she squealed. She heard her mother walking closer and she was engulfed in a warm hug.

"Good for you, Sara" the older woman beamed. "We'll go buy you a dress over the weekend" she told her daughter.

"What about my father?" Sara quietly asked.

"Don't worry about him, I have some money save up we can buy it with" she explained.

"Thanks, Mama" Sara said, hugging her mother again.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen towards her room. When she left the kitchen she felt large hands grab her from behind. She instinctively tensed up as she was dragged towards the person.

"It's okay, Kido, it's only me" Dans voice said. She slowly relaxed and turned to give him a hug, burying her face in his shirt.

"I've missed you" she said, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"I've missed you too" Dan replied, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Here and there, it doesn't matter" he brushed the question off. "All that mattered is that I'm here now."

"I'm glad you are" she smiled.

"I brought you something" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup, stay here, I'll go get it for you" he said before walking out for a moment. When he returned he handed her a box. She quickly opened it and pulled out a decent sized book. She ran her hand over the cover.

"A Midsummer's Night's Dream?" she questioned.

"One of Shakespears early comedies" he explained. "Mom told me you have been bringing home some of his other books home from the library. I thought you might like one of your own."

"Thank you, I love it" she hugged him again.

"Now, what's this I hear about getting asked out?" he asked.

"Eric asked me to the Eighth Grade Bash" Sara blushed.

"Well, I want to talk to him when you go" he told her.

"Okay" she replied.

* * *

"Sara" a voice called her as she sat at her lunch table the next day with Michelle. Eric was in line to get his lunch with Peter.

"Hey, Renée" Sara sighed as the girl sat down around her with her lackeys, Jennifer and Alyssa.

"Yello" Michelle added.

"Have I heard correctly?" Renée asked, ignoring Michelle

"Heard what?" Sara questioned.

"That you and Eric are going to the Bash, together" Renée explained.

"Yeah, we are, so what?" Sara shrugged.

"How did you score him?" Jennifer whispered.

"He asked me" Sara stared in her direction, one of her eye brows raised.

"Okay, so we're taking you to the mall to get you some clothes for it" Renée told her.

"She can't, her mom is taking us" Michelle answered.

"Why? You both need some hip clothes" Alyssa snorted.

"My mom has the money" Sara simply stated.

"Fine, she can tag along. Meet us in front of Banana Republic by noon on Saturday" Renée told her.

"Fine," Sara shrugged and the three girls left.

"God, they are so annoying" Michelle groaned when they where gone.

"Tell me about it" Sara agreed.

"Yo" Eric's voice said a few minutes later, sliding into the seat next to Sara.

"Yello, Eric" Michelle replied.

"Hey" Sara smiled at him.

"So, sup?" Peter asked as he walked up.

"Not much, Renée and crew just forced us to go shopping with them on Saturday" Michelle explained.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Apparently we don't dress hip enough for them" Sara laughed.

"I think you two dress fine" Peter told them.

"Thank you" Michelle grinned.

"Yeah, just cause we're not a bunch of prep wannabes" Eric snorted.

* * *

"Good, you showed up" Renée said as they reached the front of Banana Republic. She looked over what the three people in front of her where wearing.

The woman, obviously Sara's mom, looked exactly like her daughter. She was wearing a navy blue suit with shoulder pads in the jacket.

Michelle was wearing tight jeans with Scooby Doo printed all over them. She had a tank top on under a ripped collar sweatshirt and Reebok sneakers with bright orange and green laces.

Sara had on a pair of acid washed jeans that were just short enough you could see the mismatched neon socks she had on in her crazy high tops. She was wearing Prince tee shirt with the collar ripped off and a neon slap bracelet was on her wrist arm.

"Okay, lets go" Renée said, walking into the store.

**Didya like it? please say yes. BTW, i have no idea what they actually wore in the 80s, or how they talked, everything I know was from movies, pictures, or the websites I looked the stuff up in. Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please:)**

**PS- if you review send a song you would like them to dance to at the Bash, not guarunteeing it will be in it, but suggestions are nice thanks;)**


	10. Eighth Grade Bash

**Yeah, update, this chap is part of the bash, the next chap is the rest of the bash, I have to chap 12 written, I think, its amazing how much writting I can get done at soccer camp! I dont own any of the songs mentioned, none of htem, no matter how much I wish I could. Now read and the sooner you all review, the sooner I update:)**

Eric stood outside Sara's house. It was the night of the Bash and he was picking everyone up, well, his mom was driving. Peter and Michelle were already in the car, he was just waiting for someone to answer the door.

As he waited he looked down at what he was wearing. His tight jeans were stone washed and led to a pair of Adidas shoes. His black Michael Jackson **(RIP MJ T_T)** Tee shirt was under a pastel blue jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A single fingerless glove and a metal watch completed his look.

Suddenly Sara's mom opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Sidle, is Sara ready?" he asked.

"She'll be down in a minute" she replied. Dan walked up behind her and whispered something to her. Mrs. Sidle nodded and walked back into the house.

"Lets talk, Eric" Dan addressed the boy.

"Alright" Eric nodded. Dan sat on the top step and Eric sat next to him.

"Listen, Eric, I trust you, so this is going to be short" Dan started. "If you hurt her in anyway, you will have to deal with me, got it?"

"I know, Dan. I would never hurt her" Eric told him just as the door opened again. They both stood up and turned around.

Eric's attention was instantly locked onto Sara. She was wearing a denim miniskirt, it was longer then what he had seen other girls wear, but he had never seen her in a skirt. Under the skirt was a pair of black leggings that stopped a few inches before reaching her red converse high tops. Her Pat Benatar shirt hung off her shoulders and a best friend necklace hung around her neck, Michelle had the other half. On her wrist was the stripped neon slap bracelet she always wore. As always she had her came in her right hand.

"You look great, Sara" he said.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Have fun, be back by ten" Mrs. Sidle told them.

"Bye Mama" Sara said before Eric led her to the car. He opened the door for her and followed her inside before his mom drove off.

Within five minutes they pulled up to the pier. The bash was always held around the pier. It started at five and went to nine, but most of the kids went to the ice cream bar afterwards.

Eric looked up and down the sand. About half of their grade was already there and he could pick out faces. About ten yards from the pier was the woodpile that was going to be the bonfire when the Bash started. Just under the pier a DJ was playing Funky Town by Lips Inc. About half of the people who had already shown up were dancing along.

At the edge of the sand were tables filled with food. The few teachers who had been forced to chaperone were standing around the table, their eyes constantly on the punch.

"Come on," Peter said, leading them onto the sand.

Within ten minutes the rest of their class had shown up and the dance area was swarming with people. The DJ stopped the music when The Guess Who's American Woman ended. Everyone whined until he started Talking.

"Yo! Eighth graders of South East Middle School" he started. Everybody cheered. "So, we're really going to start this night right. Mr. Matt, light that fire!"

The principal of the middle school, Mr. Matthews, scowled and lit a match before throwing it onto the pile of wood. All of the students cheered, a few of the jocks catcalled.

"Now, are you ready to rock this beach?" the DJ asked. The students cheered again. "So lets start with a song everyone knows, here is Tommy Tutones 867-5309" he finished before starting the song.

_Jenny, Jenny who can I turn to._

The kids started dancing on the flattened area of sand that served as the dance area, most were singing along.

_You give me something I can hold onto._

A few more dance songs played before a slower song turned on.

"Come on, Sara, lets dance" Eric said to Sara, holding her hand.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because that's what most people do a dances. We'll stay on the edges" he promised.

"I can't dance" she told him.

"You'll be fine, just follow my lead" he assured her.

"Okay" she grinned and let him lead her to the edge of the mass of couples.

He slid his arms around her waist and she slipped hers around his neck. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breather in the scent that was distinctly his.

She let him lead her in small circles as they danced.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered in her ear.

"Definitely" she replied, smiling at him.

"Good" he said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear before lightly kissing her temple.

They were suddenly interrupted as YMCA turned on. _Young man, there's no need to feel down_. Sara turned to leave the area, but Eric grabbed her wrist.

_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground._

"Stay, I'll teach you the moves" he told her. _I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town. There's no need to be unhappy._

"Okay" she agreed. _Young man, there's a place you can go._

He stood behind her and held both wrists. _I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._ She instantly tensed up as he gripped them. _You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find._

"Let me move your arms" he told her when he noticed the tensing. _Many ways to have a good time. _She relaxed and let him led her again.

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Eventually the song ended and Eric led Sara to the food tables as Another One Bites the Dust started to play.

"You want punch?" he asked her.

"Sure" she replied. Mrs. Yatco, their seventh grade science teacher who was in charge of the punch, spooned some of the punch into a cup for them.

"So, you two having fun?" she asked them as she spooned the drink.

"Yes, ma'am" Eric grinned.

"You here together?" she continued.

"Yes" Sara shyly replied.

"Good for you" the teacher smiled.

"Thank you" they said together before walking off.

"Lets go find Peter and Michelle" Sara suggested.

"Okay" Eric agreed.

"No need" Peters voice said from behind them.

"Where have you two been?" Michelle asked.

"Danced a little and got some punch" Eric told them, holding his cup up a bit.

"What about you two?" Sara added.

"We were dancing as well" Peter answered.

* * *

"Let's go sit down" Eric said. The sun was completely down and the Bash was lit up by nothing but the bonfire and stars.

"Where?" Sara replied.

He didn't reply, instead he just pulled her hand slightly.

As they walked the wound of their classmates and the music both got quieter.

"Here's good" he suddenly stepped and sat down. Sara sat down next to him. He slid his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise was Thriller playing in the background.

They listened as the song changed from Michael Jackson to You're the One That I Want from the movie Grease.

"Tonight's beautiful" Eric whispered.

"Describe it to me" Sara suddenly replied a few moments later. "Like you would a person who could see."

"Well, it must be a new moon, because the moon is nowhere in sight. The amount of stars is breathtaking, however.

"The water is calm, low-tide, and pitch black because of the sky. There are no clouds in the sky and a slight breeze is rippling the water as it moves off the water.

"The main light source is the bonfire. It is lighting everything up, but is creating large shadows at the same time.

"Its beautiful, but what really makes it beautiful is the person sitting next to me" he finished using his free hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Eric" she whispered. He turned to face her. She was facing the water, the breeze blowing in her hair. "What do I look like?" she turned to face him. Her eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and wonder.

"You are the most beautiful person I know" he started. "Your hair is brown, thick, and a bit on the curly side. Your skin is kinda pale, but with plenty of freckles. You are one of the tallest kids in our grade, your even taller then Peter. Your smile can lighten up any room and the gap between your front two teeth make it uniquely yours.

"But what really makes you stand out are your eyes. They are brown, paled from the blindness, but still hold every one of your emotions in their depths. I feel like I could fall into them and never find my way out" he finished telling her. Her head hung as if she was watching the sand. He lifted her chin and wiped a tear from her cheek before kissing her.

**So, do you like it? oh, and if anyone has any suggestions about the fashion, please help me, I am a kid of the 90s, so I have no idea what they would have worn except what I looked up, cause I wanted some accuracy, now, review, please:)**


	11. Brain Freeze

**I got bored today, so I decided to type and post this. I dont really like how it turned out, but its one of those in between chaps that are almost necessary. I dont own any of the songs in here, even though I would love to own Rubber Duckie, thats a cool song:P anyway, hope you like it:)**

Sara leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his soft lips on hers. After a few seconds he slowly pulled back.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Yeah" he agreed, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Sara could feel the sand shifting under her and could hear the waves softly lapping at the shore. In the distance she could hear the others dancing to Wild Cherry's Play that Funky Music. She could smell the ocean water as the breeze came in. The scent of the salty waves was mixed with the scent of the bonfire.

But all of her senses were focused on the body that held her. He smelt of freshly cut grass, pizza and something distinctly Eric. His breathing was calm and even as it tickled the back of her neck. His soft hair lightly brushed against the side of her face.

Suddenly a strong breeze chilled her skin and she shivered despite herself. Eric let go of her and after a few moments she felt him slid his jacket over her shoulders before pulling her close again.

"I never want this night to end" she said.

"But tomorrow has to come and things don't have to be different. How about we go see a movie tomorrow, just us" he suggested.

"I'd love that" she grinned.

"I'll pick you up around seven" he continued.

"Alright" she agreed.

"Come on, the Bash is about to end" he said before standing up. He took Saras hand and helped her to her feet.

They quickly joined Michelle and Peter as the Rubber Ducky song from Sesame Street ended to a bunch of laughter.

"Now, I only have time for a few more songs. Here's the first one, Kids in America by Kim Wilde" the DJ announced.

Looking out a dirty old window

_Down below the cars in the_

_City go rushing by_

_I sit here alone_

_And I wonder why_

The song started and everyone danced as the lyrics flowed through the crowd.

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music-go-round_

The chorus blared, they all sang along. The song soon ended and another turned on.

_We don't need no education_

It started, everyone sang along while the teachers laughed.

_We dont need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

The music continued.

_Teachers leave them kids alone_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!_

The song played until the very end and the DJ introduced the last song.

"Here it is, the last song. Its time to celebrate the end of your eight grade year" he yelled before Kool & the Gangs' Celebration turned on.

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

They all laughed and sang to the last song until it ended.

"Well, that's it. No more music, no more Bash, time for you all to clear out" the DJ laughed. Some of the kids groaned as they left the sand. Most were laughing and talking with their friends as they walked to the Ice Cream bar.

* * *

"What do you want?" Eric asked Sara as they got a booth with Michelle and Peter.

"A chocolate milkshake" she replied.

"Cool, I'll be right back" he said before getting in line.

A few minutes later he returned with Peter, who had both his and Michele's ice cream. Eric put Saras in front of her and she sipped a little.

"That was fun" Michelle stated.

"Really?" Sara sarcastically replied.

"Shut up" Michelle pushed her slightly.

"Ow, ow, ow" Eric suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Sara questioned.

"Brain freeze" he gasped. They all laughed. "It's not funny" he scowled.

* * *

"I had a good time" Sara said as Eric walked her home. His mom had agreed to pick them up, but they had to find another way back home. Peter and Michelle had gone their own way. They were all glad that they lived in a small town.

"Just a good time?" he teased.

"Mmm-hmm" she nodded.

"What can I do to make it a great time?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you can try by kissing me" she grinned.

"I could try" he laughed before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Alright, you persuaded me. I had a great time" she laughed.

"Good, cause we're at your house" he sighed, stopping at her door.

"Really?" she softly asked.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said, both of their faces lifted.

"Tomorrow" he promised.

"I should go now" she sighed. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye" he said before kissing her again and leaving.

Sighing, Sara opened the door and walked inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" an angry voice asked after she closed the door.

**See, i thnk it was really akward at times, review if you want to see what happenes next, cause I already have the next chap written:)**


	12. Warm Thick Liquid

**Yeah, new chapie!!! for the first time in months I am ahead in the fic, I have up to chap 14 typed!! damn this feels good. Oh, and did you know that Tomales Bay, the town everyone thinks Sara lives in, is actually the name of the BAY!! yup, there are a bunch of town and cities, but I didnt find one called Tomales Bay, if I am wrong, please tell me, cause I'm sure I could be. Anyway, thanks to the peeps who reviewed, ye'll rock, now, do it again!! after you read of course--**

Sara's eyes grew wide as she heard her father's slurred voice.

"Well, where have you been?" he repeated, his heavy footsteps grew louder as he walked towards her.

"She went to the eighth grade bash for school, Daniel" her mothers voice cut in. It was quiet and Sara was worried by how weak it sounded.

"Dressed like that, like a slut" he spat at Sara. "She went with a boy, didn't she?"

"Daniel, leave her alone" Laura protested.

"Shut up bitch" he yelled. Sara winced when she heard a slapping noise followed by a loud thump.

"Mama?" she whispered, taking a small step forward.

"Your mama isn't here to help you now" he leered. "And neither is Dan" he added.

She could hear him getting closer and pushed herself against the wall.

"If you're going to dress like a slut, I'll show you what it's like to be one" he growled as the stench of the alcohol in his breath hit her.

He suddenly grabbed her wrists as he pulled her to him. She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was too strong.

"Don't struggle, girl, it will only make it worse" he laughed before he started to pull her with him down the hall.

He was about halfway down the hall when the front door was thrown open.

"Leave her alone" a strong voice ordered.

Sara felt her father spin on the spot to face his son.

"Leave her alone" Dan slowly repeated. She could hear the strain in his voice as he forced himself to remain calm.

"And why should I?" Daniel questioned, pulling her closer towards him. She could feel him sway slightly at the sharp movement.

"She hasn't done anything wrong" Dan told him.

"She has done nothing right" the older man laughed. "She's not wanted by anyone other then teenage boys."

Dan scowled and Daniels grasp on his daughter's arms vanished as he was thrown against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Dan's voice asked as he pulled her into his arms. Sara couldn't help but flinch at the contact. "It's okay" he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "How was your night with Eric?" he asked, pulling her thoughts away from what had just happened.

"Great" she whispered.

"Good" he replied. "When are you going to see him again? Monday?" he continued, brushing a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Tomorrow" she corrected him.

"Really, are you going to meet up with him, Michelle, and Peter?" he pushed.

"Just him" she said, trembling.

"Where are you going?"

"Movies."

"Is he going to pa…" he was cut off suddenly.

Sara felt his grip on her loosen and something warm dripped onto her hand. His breathing slowed down until she couldn't feel it hit her skin any more.

"Dan?" she whispered. "Dan" she repeated, running her hands over his face.

His eyes were open but there was no movement in them. His lips were still warm but she new they would soon cool down as she felt no breath pass them. She lowered her hand to his neck and felt an open gash.

"Dan!" she screamed.

"He can't help you now, girl" her fathers voice leered right next to her ear.

She tightened her grip on Dan's body, hoping that even in death he would find a way to protect her. Tears rolled down her face as a part of her died when she didn't feel his heart beating in his chest.

"It's time you got what you deserve" he continued, pulling his sons body away from her and out of her grip.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her to him. She didn't fight it; she just let him drag her down the hall, to her room.

He threw her onto her bed and crawled over her. His breath, still smelling of booze, impacted her skin roughly as he pulled her shirt over her head. His large hands ran over her torso before pulling her skirt down her legs. Her leggings soon followed as well as her underwear.

She let him run his hands over her body, as she lay on her bed completely naked.

He stood up for a moment, to take his own clothes off, she assumed, but could still feel his eyes watching her.

Suddenly, she felt an indent in the mattress next to where she was laying as she was splattered with a warm, thick, liquid.

**And there it is, I was actually gunna have it before the bash when I first started planning the story, but decided to give her one night of fun. Now, you know you want to review this chap, for DanT_T**


	13. Seperation

**Yippee!! update!!! I know, still a kinda long wait, but i havent been writing much lately, but, through proding from a few reivews, and the fact that today is my birthday, I have decided to update. Hmm, do any of you actually read the rambles I type just for you in the begining of hte chapters?? I have no idea, but shall continue to type them out for you. also, I know I have plenty of readers, so, can ya'll do this for me- REVIEW!! please, even if tis just for this chap for my bday, please:) anyway, enough with the rants and on to the story---**

Sara didn't move as she was doused in her father's blood. Her mind was shutting down as she barely recognized that it was the second time in minutes that she was covered in somebody else's blood.

After a minute or so, she heard a loud clang as a knife hit the hardwood floor in her room.

"Sara" her mother's soft voice suddenly said after a few moments of silence.

"Mama" she whispered. Her mother gave a loud sob and pulled her into her arms.

"It's okay, Sara, it's all over" she told the girl when she flinched at her touch.

"Dan?" Sara quietly asked, scared of the reply. She felt her mother raise one of her arms to brush a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby, he's gone" she croaked and Sara felt her mothers tears rain on her skin.

"No" she whispered. "No, no, no" she suddenly screamed, clutching her mother's shirt.

Laura pulled her even closer and Sara buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"How could he leave me?" Sara asked in a hoarse voice.

"He didn't want to, Sara" he mother told her.

"But he did, he did" she whispered as she shook her head.

Laura held her daughter for just over ten minutes until a group of cops barged in. Sara jumped at the noises they made and Laura tightened her hold on the girl.

It took less then a minute for the cops to enter the room and the pair was instantly wrenched apart.

"Mama!" Sara cried, stretching her arm out to find her mothers. She couldn't understand why they were trying to take her mother away. She felt her mothers hand in hers for a second before it was pulled away. "Mama!" she screamed.

"Sara" she heard her mother's voice cry

"Ma'am, please calm down or we will be forced to use force" a young voice told her mother. Sara could hear the scorn and hate that was threaded in the voice.

"More force then you have already used" she heard her mother's voice instantly reply.

"Ma'am" the same voice warned.

Laura looked from the young officer who was pulling her out of the room to her daughter. Sara sat on the bed, her small body was trembling and covered in the blood of both her brother and her father.

Her gaze then turned to the body of her husband on the floor. His green eyes had already paled slightly and his blood covered the wooden floor.

She let them lead her out of the room and down the hall. She stopped again, however, when she saw the body of her son.

Dan lay in the middle of the floor, his throat slit open.

"Ma'am, please" the officer sighed. Laura glanced at him before letting him lead her out of the house and into his cruiser. She ignored the stares and muttering from her neighbors as they crowded outside the crime scene tape.

* * *

Sara listened as they lead her mother out of her room. She felt cold as her footsteps slowly vanished. She could tell that there was still a large group of people in the room and could feel most of their eyes on her.

She jumped slightly when she felt a soft jacket being draped over her shoulders.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe now" a soft female voice told her.

She latched onto the voice and grabbed the hand that took hers. Something in the voice made her trust the woman.

"Let's get you out of here" the voice continued, helping her stand up. She let the woman lead her with one hand. Her other hand was gripping the jacket.

The woman led her down the hall and Sara felt the presence of even more people in the living room. But even more then that, she could still feel Dan's presence, as if his soul had yet to leave the house.

Eventually the woman got her out of the house and into the back of an ambulance that was waiting on the street. As they walked to the vehicle, she could hear the twittering of the neighbors as they watched what was happening.

**HAHA! You made it to the end of the newest chapter, now, for your paymeny- REVIEW!! that it all:)**


	14. Talking

**Oh, my gosh, a new chap, amazing isnt it? i dont even know if anyones gunna read this, but i really hope people will. so, its been almost a year, but i got this out before then. Im soooooooooo sorry! you have no idea, its just, life really caught me, now, read, and please, the reviwews, will make me update soon, i promise:)**

She slowly blinked her eyes open and instantly knew she was in a strange room.

It smelt of freshly brewed coffee and neatly pressed uniforms. The large clothes she was dressed in held a hint of some flowery perfume.

She could hear the bustle of people trying to get their jobs done, their shoes clicking on the hard floors, their conversations mingled together, and the sound of metal on metal would occasionally meet her ears.

She started to sit up after she realized she was laying on a hard, brick like, couch. The previous nights events flashed through her mind. She could still fell Dans last breath on her skin. She could still feel her fathers rough hands handling her. She could still hear his haggard breath. She could still feel the thick blood. She could still smell the liquid all around her.

A hand placed on her shoulder made her jump. She haden't realised that anyone else was in the room.

"You should stay seated" a woman voice told her. She remembered it from the previous night.

"I want to see my mama" Sara whispered. The woman hesitated before replying.

"I'm afraid you can't see your mama" the woman told her.

"Why not?" Sara questioned. The woman hesitated even longer this time. Sara felt her sit down next to her.

"Because..." the woman paused. Sara knew she was trying to figure out how to word what she had to say.

"They arrested her, didn't they?" Sara cut in.

"I'm sorry" the women sighed.

"She didn't do anything wrong" the girl said, her voice laced with anger as she raised to her feet.

"Honey, she killed your dad" the woman softly replied. Sara felt tears roll down her cheeks as she shock her head.

"But she stopped him from hurting me. She had to cause he hurt Dan" she almost yelled. Everything was confusing her. Her father had hurt her for years, and they hadn't taken him away. But when her mother protected her, they were separated.

"She has to be punished for the way she stopped him" the woman voice cut through her thoughts. She held onto the soft voice to anchor her to reality.

Soft hands rested on Sara's shaking shoulders and led her back to the couch. The woman sat next to her. Sara instantly grabbed her jacket and buried her face into the soft fabric. She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

It wasnt long before she had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lily Connor looked down at the girl who was leaning against her and deep in sleep.

The girl was tall, but thin, for her age. Her curly, brown hair just passed her shoulders and currently hid her thin, pale face.

Lily sighed as she thought about what the girl had gone through. In the course of less than an hour, she had lost her brother, been attacked by her father, and her mother, her only remaining family member, had been taken from her by force.

The investigators had told her that there were obvious signs of abuse throughout the house. She knew that the night had only topped off a horrible childhood for the girl. She was not looking forward to taking her to the group home.

"Excuse me, Ms. Connor" a rookie officer said from the door. Lily vaguely recognized him, but he looked like all of the other rookie, with light hair and a look light they were invincible.

"Yes?" she softly replied.

"They want to know if they can talk to her now" he explained, glancing at the sleeping child. His eyes softened when they landed on her. He had been at her house the previous night.

"She's asleep" she told him.

"Then wake her up" a gruff man ordered as he walked in. His dark brown hair was graying and thinning on the top of his head. What was left was cut military style. His dark green eyes showed that, even in the small town, he had seen stuff.

"I will not, after what shes been through, she deserves to sleep" she hissed at him.

"We need to talk to her. First, she was at the hospital, passed out, then you bring her here and shes asleep" he growled.

"I don't wanna talk" a soft voice surprised them voice. The lack of sleep in the words showed that she had been listening to them for a while.

They bothed looked down into the pale brown eyes. The tears had dried and left tracks on her pale skin.

"You have to girl" the man roughly said. Sara shrunk back into the couch, leaning behind Lily.

The woman glared at the man, who looked slightly sorry for what he had said, before turning to the girl.

"If you don't tell them what happened your mama may be in jail even longer than if you do talk to them" she softly told her.

Sara's eyes grew wide and she sat up straight.

"Okay" she nodded.

"Do you want to do it here or in the interrogation room?" Lily asked the man.

"Everythings set up in the interogation room" the man sighed.

"Okay, we have to go somewhere else before you can talk to them" Lily told the girl.

"Why?" she asked as she was led down the hall.

"Its just how we do things" Lily replied. The girl nodded but clenched her hand tight.

"Right in here" the man said, opening the door for them.

The room was dark and cool. Another man sat in front of the recording that was on the single table.

Lily led Sara to one of the seats across from the men before sitting down herself.

"Okay, tell us how it started" the first man asked, making sure to not scare the girl.

"My father has always hated me" Sara began.

* * *

"There has to be some way to lessen the charge for her mother" Lily sighed.

"There is no way we can think of" the man replied. Even he was shaken by how the girl had detached herself to tell the story. It was unnatural to her tales of abuse from children without tears. The pain, however, had been evident in the girls voice.

"What about battered woman syndrome? A woman in San Diego got her charge lowerd from assult with a deadly weapon to battery on that plea" she suggested. "We've gotta do something, Ben."

"C'mon, Lily, that's not gunna hold up here. Even if we forget that the guy is dead, no judge in the area will accept it, its too new" the man shot her down.

"I just... I just don't want that girl to suffer because her mothers in jail" Lily said, looking at Sara, who sat quietly in the next room.

"What if we get her to plead insanity?" Ben suddenly suggested.

"Ben, battered woman syndrome is considered a form of insanity" Lily sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ben brushed her off. "But what if we leave the fancy titles off?"

"That just might work" Lily smiled slightly.

**Okay, for a year off, how was it, please, spare me, please, just kidding, but still, please review, I would hate to take another year long break, and im sure you would hate it to:]**


	15. A New Home

**Look, a new chap before a year passed! Oh my gosh! So, after posting, and getting many reviews, i felt really giddy and started right away on this chap, hope you like it:)**

The woman, _Lily_, a voice in the back of her head commented, led her down a long path. They had been sitting in a car for almost an hour and had barely talked.

"Why do I have to come here?" she quietly questioned. She had been working up the courage to ask in the silence of the car ride.

"Its the best place for you to stay until the trial" Lily explained. She had been expecting the question the entire ride.

"But couldn't I have stayed in Tamales Bay?" the girl continued, wondering if the drive to Olema was necessary.

"This is the nearest home with room" Lily told her before knocking on the door.

Sara soon heard the wood creak open and could smell a strong perfume.

"You must be Ms. Connor" a tight voice greeted them. Sara could hear a snappiness in her voice that told her that the woman was a strict, uptight person.

"Yes, this is Sara" Lily replied, lightly putting her hands on Saras shoulders.

"Of course, come in" the woman all but ordered. Lily led Sara into the house and the woman closed the door behind them.

When they first entered, Sara could hear the soft murmurings of other kids in a nearby room. The woman, however, led them through the house into what had to be the kitchen. Sara could hear the rumbling of the fridge and smell the freshly baked bread, though the room seemed to lack a certain warmth in it.

"Where are the papers?" the woman asked. Sara heard the rustling of papers as Lily pulled some forms out of her bag, than the scratching of a pen as the woman signed them. "And her stuff?" the woman continued.

"In the car" Lily told her. "Back seat" she added.

"Ralph" the woman said.

"Got it" a soft voice surprised Sara when it sounded from a corner of the room. Heavy footsteps then proceeded to leave the room.

"Come on, lets introduce you to the others" the woman addressed her. "I am Mrs. Kerg, you will either address me as such or as ma'am" she told Sara as they walked back through the house.

As they neared the room with the mummers, the voices from inside silenced. When Mrs. Kerg opened the door at least half a dozen pairs of feet hit the floor.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" an assortment of voices said in unison.

"This is Sara, she will be staying here for a few months" Mrs. Kerg introduced her.

"Where do you want her stuff?" the soft voice from the kitchen, Ralphs voice, suddenly asked from behind them.

"Last room on the left, is there an empty bed there?" the woman addressed the group of children.

"Yes'um" a single girls voice replied.

"Good, in there, Ralph" the woman told the man.

Sara could hear the man make his way up some stairs and Mrs. Kerg walked back towards the kitchen. Instantly, the kids in the room started to talk again.

"I'll be back next week to check up on you and and tell you when the trial is, okay?" Lily said, kneeling next to Sara.

"Yes, thank you" Sara nodded and the woman walked out of the house.

* * *

The kids all observed the new girl. She was tall, but thin and young and her curly, brown hair had been pulled back quickly. She still held the vibe of somebody new to the system and the air of someone who had just lost everything.

"You can come in, you know" one of the older kids told her.

The girl turned suddenly in their direction, and a few of them gasped. The brown in her eyes was pale and seemed to stare into space. They then noticed the cane she held in her hand.

Most of them just turned away from her and continued to talk amongst themselves. Sara quietly walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Ignore them" a soft voice said to her. "They ain't used to blind people is all."

"Who is?" Sara said darkly. The other girl laughed.

"I like you. The names Jorja" the girl said.

"Sara" she replied.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, your gunna be staying in my room, I'll help you unpack" Jorja suggested.

"Thanks" she replied.

Jorja led her out of the room and away from the chatter. About halfway down the main hall they walked up some stairs.

"Our rooms' the last one on the left" Jorja told her.

"Thanks" Sara nodded. "Whats it like here?"

"Not bad, Mrs. Kerg is just strict is all, I've been in worse, so I can tell you your lucky."

They entered the room in silence.

Sara could feel a breeze coming through a window across from the door. The wind was causing some papers to rustle and it brought a fresh scent to the stuffy room.

"Your beds to the right. Its got sheets on it an' all. Ole Ralphie put your stuff up by the pillow" Jorja told her.

"Thanks" Sara replied.

"So, what you in here for?" Jorja asked as Sara sat on her new bed.

"What do you mean?" Sara replied, slightly confused by the question.

"I mean, everyone has their own reason for being put in the system. Some are orphans, tragic accidents or sumin. Some get left by their 'rents at birth. Others just kinda float in 'n out" Jorja explained. "Was your story?"

"I... um... it's" Sara stuttered. It was one thing to tell the cops what had happened, but some kids she just met? That a whole new ball game. In fact, its so new there is no ball involved.

"Naw, I ain't gunna push it. Is your story to tell" the girl laughed. "The other might, is all, an' is normally a helluva a lot easier if is not the first time."

"It wouldnt be the first time, if I was going to tell anyone" Sara told her. Her voice was low and hard.

"You'll be alright, kid. Don't let 'em get t'ya, an' you'll be alright" Jorja said. Sara smiled slightly as she turned to unpack her bag.

* * *

"I don see why we need to know this crap is all" Jorja argued. She threw her math book off of her desk. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"That is it" Mrs. Kerg said. She walked over to the girls desk and pulled her off of the seat. "You will go to your room and stay there until it is time to eat. Do you understand?"

The rest of the kids watched as Jorja stared mutinously at the woman.

"Do you understand?" the woman asked again, accentuating every word.

Jorja continued to glare at her for a few more seconds.

"Yes, ma'am" she spat, lowering her head.

"Good, now march" Mrs. Kerg ordered, pointing towards the stairs.

The girl raced up the steps and they all heard the door slam when she reached her room.

"Any more objections?" Mrs. Kerg asked the rest of the group. Everyone sank low in their seats as she glared at them.

Sara kept her face down the entire time. It was the first day of her second week in the house and she had learnt the rules fast.

_1. Always do what Mrs. Kerg says. Ralph isn't as important, so he could be brushed off._

_2. Always do your school work when you are told to. Just because you don't actually go to school, doesn't mean you could push it off._

_3. Eat everything on your plate. You have a home and food, dont waste it._

_4. Be quiet. You are inside, respect the house you live in and the people you live with._

Those were only the first four rules, but the main ones. The ones Mrs. Kerg piratically lived by.

Mrs. Kerg was another thing. She was strict, Sara had yet to hear her raise her voice, but she didn't seem to run the house out of fear. They all respected her.

Everyone looked up when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Mrs. Kerg walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, to see who it was. There was a hushed conversation in the hall before the door opened again.

"Sara" Mrs. Kerg called.

The brunette looked up from her paper and towards the voice.

"There is someone here to see you" the woman continued.

Sara nodded and stood up from her desk. She made her way through the maze of desks until she was out of the hot, stuffy room.

"Hello, Sara" a warm voice said.

"Hello, Lily" Sara replied, smiling.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in privet?" Lily asked Mrs. Kerg.

"Right through here" the larger woman said, openening a new door.

Inside was a cool room with off white walls. A desk, covered in papers, stood to the side. In the center of the room was a low table and some couches.

Lily led Sara to one of the couches and sat down next to her.

"Hows my mama?" Sara instantly asked.

"She's fine, wishes she could be with you" Lily replied.

"Me to" Sara sighed.

"She wants to know how you are."

"I'm fine."

"Hows the house?"

"Fine, I miss my friends."

"I know, but this it the only place."

"There has to be one in Tamales Bay."

"I'm sorry. Listen, I came to tell you that they set the date for the trial."

At the words, Sara sat straight up in the seat. During the conversation, she had been slouched over, defeated.

"When is it?" she asked.

"July first" Lily sighed.

Sara sat for a few seconds, doing the mental math.

"That's in nine days" she quietly said.

"I know, when something this big comes up, people want it through quicker" Lily told her.

"Do I have to tell them what happened?" the question came. Lily had known it was going to come, sooner or later.

"It will be best if you do" the woman told her.

"Okay" Sara said, staring sightlessly at the wall, lost in thought.

**So, how was it? please let me know. i personally thought the conversation between Sara and Lily was kinda awkward, but that might just be me. Again, please review:)**


	16. Decisions

**Ugg, so, my internet decided to not work for a week, which is why it took a while to get this up. kind of a short chap, I know, but hte next is typed up, I just need reviews, I got like one for the last chap. please, please, please, review, please:)**

Sara sat quietly in her seat. The hard wood was uncomfortable, but she made herself sit still. All around her, she could hear adults murmur to each other.

A hush fell on the room when some doors opened across the room and several footsteps signaled the enterance of two more people. Tears tried to force their way past her eyes when she heard the soft clinging of metal with the footsteps.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Ruche" a booming voice called out to the room.

Everyone fell silent again and Sara could hear everyone stand up. A hand on her shoulder told her to stand up as well.

A door in the back of the room opened and sharp footsteps walked into the room.

"You may be seated" a weaselly voice ordered. Everyone sat simultaneously.

* * *

"People of the jury, look right over there at that girl. The woman who's fate rests in your hands, is her mother. Yes, Mrs. Sidle killed her husband. But she was not in the right state of mind when it happened. You all heard what the girl said, Mrs. Sidle was driven mad with the knowledge that the deceased was going to hurt her daughter and did the one thing she could think of to stop him.

"I am not denying that what she did was wrong. Nobody does, the man she killed had already abused her for years, killed their son, and was in the process of attacking their daughter, and for those reasons, in her mind, she saw what she did as the right thing. What would you have done."

The words flowed through Sara's head, but none of them planted. The man was calling her mother insane. He was saying that she didn't know what she was doing at the time.

Sara wasnt sure. Her mother would protect her from anything, no matter what it takes.

* * *

"How does the jury find Laura Sidle?" Judge Ruche asked.

Sara sat with her eyes closed and head down. She kept silently wishing that her mother would be let off. That she could leave the home and they could move somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"The jury finds Laura Sidle mentally unstable" a strong woman's voice replied.

Sara let a single tear go. What was going to happen now?

"I sentence you to five years in a mental institute, followed by fifteen years of incarceration" the judge said, banging his gavel.

Sara heard her mother being led away and everyone around her stood to leave.

After a few minutes she knew she was almost alone.

"Did they not believe me?" she quietly asked.

"They believed you, but what your mother did was still wrong and she has to be punished" Lily's soft voice soothed her.

"You told me that if I told everyone what happened that she would get a lesser sentence" she suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Sara, I have no control over what happened" Lily tried to comfort the girl, putting her hand on Sara's forearm.

Sara jerked away.

"Why should I believe you? You lied earlier" she yelled and ran towards the aisle.

In her haste, she didn't use her cane to know where she was going. Her toe hit the end of the bench. She lost her balance and started to fall. Her shoulder hit a hard piece of wood and her head impacted the tile floor.

She instictively curled up into a ball and hid from the world. She knew she was going to have a bruise on her shoulder where she had hit the bench and her head was already killing her.

A hand was laid on her back and she moved away from it.

"Sara" Lily whispered. "It's going to be all right."

Sara ignored her and just sobbed on the cold floor.

**So, how was it? I dont know any of that legal stuff, so, if anythigs wrong, tell me, but i doubt I will change it, cause I think its fine. more will be up when I hit, lets say 65 reviews, c'mon, its only eleven reviews for this chap, please:)**


	17. Attitude

**Oh my gosh, I did not mean to take this long, but I've been soooo busy, cross country has started, so after practice at 8, i'm too tired to do anything. but, I've also have not had much inspiration lately, cause nobodys reviewing and it makes me sad, i really hope to get the next chap up soon, i really do, now, start reading-**

"How da hell are you so smart?" Jorja asked Sara as the new girl showed her how to do a math problem.

"Its cause shes blind, disabled people tend to be the nerds cause there ain't much else they can do" an older boy laughed. A few of the other older kids laughed along.

"I'm not disabled" Sara shot back at him.

It was mid-September and their lessons had started a few weeks ago, as well as the constant teasing from the other kids. Ever since her mothers trial, however, Sara how vowed to take on her mothers attitude over her blindness.

"Oh yeah, how many fingers am I holding up?" a girl with a high pitched voice asked as two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"None, your the one with your hands on me" Sara scoffed.

The girl dropped her hands instantly and stalked off, her heels clicking against the floor.

Sara slumped against her chair and continued to help Jorja with her math. But her mind was else were.

She had been alowed to see her mama once since the trial. She had hated it. They had stuck her in a clean smelling building.

The second Sara had stepped foot in that place, she had wanted to leave.

She had smelt the cleaner they used. It had smelt like bleach, no lemons, no flowers, just that sanitary stench. She had heard the mumbles of other patients. They had all been female in her mothers ward and their whispered words had melded together. She had felt the stares she had drawn as she walked. She knew that everyone had watched the poor, blind girl being led by the guards.

But she couldn't leave. She had to see her mama, she just had to.

Finally, they had led her into a quiet room and another door opened.

"Sara" her mama had said softly.

"Mama" she cried.

Her mother had pulled her into a hug. They had talked until Sara had had to leave.

Sara sighed as she corrected Jorjas work, again. Lily had told her that she was not going to be allowed to see her mother again until she was out of the system.

"Its just standard procedure" the woman had told Sara.

The rest of the ride had been silent.

"No, if X plus 34 equals 52, you have to take 34 from 52 in order to find X" she absently corrected Jorja.

"Oh, so the answers" the other girl paused for a second. "18."

"Yes" Sara sighed.

* * *

"Do ya know where theys putting ya?" Jorja asked as Sara packed her stuff.

"No clue" Sara shook her head. She put her last folded shirt into her bag and zipped in.

"'S too bad" Jorja laughed. Sara sat on the bed next to her bags. "Be careful, ya hear? It don't matta where they put ya, keep ya back gainst the wall."

"I will, thanks, Jorja" Sara nodded, laying back, staring into her darkness.

"'N if ya eva need help, ya know our address, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, really."

In the distance they heard the doorbell ring and Mrs. Kerg open the heavy wood.

"I guess I'm going now" Sara sighed, getting to her feet.

"Good luck" was all Jorja said as Sara walked out.

She heard Mrs. Kerg call her name as she walked down the hallway.

She thought over the event from a few weeks ago as she listened to her shoes hit the thick carpet beneath her.

Not long after their lessons had started again, Lily had visited her. She had only come to tell her that she was going to be moved to another house.

Mrs. Kergs home had only been temperary for the trial. But the trial was over and they needed the space.

"They are a nice family" Lily had assured her. "There are three other girls your age living there, so you wont be alone."

Jorja had told her to not think about what the adults said.

"I don' matter how bad a home is, they don' see whats right in front of their damn faces" the older girl had laughed.

Now, as Sara walked down the hall, she wondered what the new home was going to be like. She wanted to believe Lily, that everything will be fine and the home will be perfect.

But Jorja had experience in the matter.

Sara just sighed as she walked off the last step.

"Hi, Sara" Lily greeted.

"Hello" Sara numbly replied.

"The cars out front" the woman told her. Sara nodded and felt Lily grab her bags.

"Good bye, Sara" Mrs. Kerg said as the door was opened.

"Good bye, ma'am" Sara quietly replied.

**Was it good? not worth the wait, I know, really short to, but more should be coming up soon, i hope, but fyi, reviews make me wanna work harder on it, so, get reviewing, please:)**

**Oh, could everyone go to my profile, I have a new poll for another story I'm working on, and I decided to have the people vote on this instead of me, thanks;)**


	18. New

**Haha, an update, amazing, isnt it. I started to type this chap and just couldnt stop. I think its the longest chap in a few chaps, hmmm. anyway, read and review, starting NOW-**

The car was silent. They sat in the artificially chilled air with only their own thoughts and the soft voice of Dean Martin flowing through the radio. The miles rolled by but the silence remained.

Lily concentrated on the road, focusing on getting them to the house safely. Occasionally, she would risk a glance at the girl next to her. The girl hadn't really spoken to her since the trial. The social worker knew she was going through a tough time, but she felt as if she had failed the girl.

Sara sat perfectly still but her mind was racing. Part of her wanted to go to the new house. The Home she was leaving behind wasn't bad, but the others constantly teased her and had once beat her up. At the same time, she was, once again, heading into the unknown. She was used to the unknown, but it seemed magnified this time.

"The Williams are a nice family" Lily broke the silence towards the end of the ride. "They have their own son in your grade and a few fosters of various ages. I believe you will be the second oldest in the house and will be going to the local high school, Pangaea High School."

The woman glanced sideways at the girl. Sara continued to blindly stare ahead of her, not moving. She sighed softly and looked back at the road, just noticing the exit they had to take pass them. She cursed silently and took the next ramp off to turn around.

Sara quietly noted that they were tuning around. She was processing the new information. A boy in her age, that meant he was a year or two older. She couldn't help but wonder how he would react to a girl, younger than him, moving into his house a possibly be in some of his classes.

And what of the other kids? Lily had said various ages, most likely younger, but she had no way of knowing until she met them. She wasn't sure which she would prefer. Older kids tended to think she was a freak and push her aside. Younger kids were more straightforward, asking bluntly about her eyes then accepting it as fact.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Lily continued after getting back on the correct rout. "The other kids will be at school and Mr. Williams at work, so you will be able to meet Mrs. Williams and get settled privately."

Sara barely nodded, but Lily saw it.

They finished the ride in the previous silence and after an eternity in the silence, Lily pulled the car into a two-car driveway.

"We're here" she told Sara, who was already climbing out.

Lily looked up at the house. It was a rather large two story with a few front windows. The door was a dark wood and the house brick. A pleasant garden fronted the house and some of the windows had flower boxes hanging from them.

She pulled Sara's bags from the trunk and led the girl up the cobble stone path. She kept an eye on the girl so she didn't trip climbing the stairs.

She knocked on the wood and almost instantly it was pulled open.

Sara stayed quiet as a warm voice invited her and Lily into a house. She listened instead.

The door clicked as the woman closed it and soft footsteps sounded on what seemed to be a tiled floor. She held her breath for a second and determined that the woman was barefoot. The rest of the house was silent.

Lily lightly touched her shoulder and led her through a hallway and into another room.

The new room was slightly drafty and smelt of scented candles.

"Sara, my name is Emma, your new foster mom" the warm voice spoke up.

"Hello" Sara replied, noting that the woman, Emma, smelt of a flowery body wash.

"How about I show you to your room so me and Ms. Connor can talk" Emma suggested.

Sara just shrugged and let the woman lead her through the house. She focused on how many turns there were and how far down each hall the turn was. From the feel of things, it was the biggest house she had ever been in.

"We set up a room downstairs for you, so you wouldn't fall on the stairs. There is a bathroom right across the hall. We normally don't use it, so you'll practically have it to yourself" Emma told her.

Sara didn't respond externally, but on the inside she wanted to correct the woman. She knew how to use stairs. She couldn't see but she could walk perfectly fine.

"Your bed is on the far wall, the dresser is at its end. I'm afraid there is no closet, but there is a wardrobe in the corner right across from the door. You just have to walk straight. If you turn ninety degrees and walk straight, you will reach the desk" she continued. Sara heard her take a deep breath, as if to add more.

"I can find everything myself" Sara cut her off.

She knew it was borderline rude, but she couldn't stand being talked to like that.

"Alright, I'll leave you be, then. Settle in and I will return to show you..." she paused, her breath halted.

Sara sighed.

"To show me the house" she picked up the rest of the sentence.

"Yes" Emma said quickly before making a hasty retreat.

Sara chuckled slightly. People always assumed she was sensitive about references to sight. At first it had gotten on her nerve, but now she laughed at their reaction.

She walked over to were Emma had said the bed was and dropped her bag on the bare mattress. Sitting down momentarily, she slipped her shoes and socks off. She then walked to the door and back down the hallways.

"...hasn't said much since the trial" Lily's voice floated through the air.

"Normal, most kids who go through what she did are angry at their parents and..." Emma started.

"She's not mad at her mom, she's mad at everyone else. I think she blames everyone for what happened" Lilly cut her off. "Keep an eye on her but know this, she's not helpless."

"Would you like to say good-bye to her?" Emma asked.

Sara could hear the women stand up and hurried to reach her room before she catching Lily's answer. She counted her quick steps down the halls and, hitting her knee on a corner, slided into her bed and all but threw herself onto the bed.

"I have to go now, Sara" Lily told her.

"Bye," she quietly replied.

"Bye," Lily sighed.

Sara listened to her footsteps fade down the hall and laid back on the bed. She knew Emma was watching her. Two sets of footsteps had walked to the room, only one had left.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour" Emma spoke up. Sara sat up in the bed and looked in her direction.

Silently, she stood up and walked towards the voice. Emma put a light hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall.

* * *

"The other kids will be home any second" Emma told her.

They were waiting in the living room for the rest of the houses inhabitants to return. Sara wanted nothing more than to be in her room, unpacking and settling in, but the woman had insisted.

So, instead, she was curled up on one of the couch cushions, reading her favorite book. She could feel the couch move occasionally as Emma moved around. The TV was playing the news and she was occasionally brought from her book by news of fires around San Diego and a new museum opening in some other city.

Suddenly, the front door was thrown open and multiple people walked in.

"Mom?" a deep voice called.

"In here" Emma replied.

The footsteps all grew louder as they walked into the living room. Sara felt the couch move again as the TV was turned off.

"Guys, this is Sara," Emma introduced her.

"The new foster" the deep voice almost sneered.

The next few moments were filled with an awkward silence.

"My name's Ashley" another voice said to Sara. It was young and excited.

She felt the cushion next to her indent and knew the young girl had sat next to her.

"How old are you?" Ashley continued.

"Eleven" she replied.

"I'm six, but my birthday is next month, so I'm practically seven. When is your birthday?" the girl continued.

"In four days" Sara quietly told her.

"Wow, so your practically twelve" the girl gasped.

"I guess" she mumbled.

"I'm in second grade and it's reeaaally hard" she sighed. "My teacher is mean, she always gives me work to do and wont let me talk to my friends."

"Speaking of work, don't you have homework to do?" Emma cut in, saving Sara from further conversation.

The girl sighed once more and walked away. Sara was grateful to return to her book. She was interrupted, however, when Emma spoke up again.

"Sara, this is Sean, my son" the woman said.

"Hi" the deep voice said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Emma" a soft voice called from another room.

Emma sighed and quickly walked out of the room. Almost instantly Sara felt to boy sit next to her. She felt a calloused hand grip her bicep and alcohol scented breath hit her skin. She suppressed a shiver that tried to roll up her spine as memories assaulted her mind.

"I hate having fosters in my house, so you better stay out of my way" his deep voice rolled through the air.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" she quickly responded.

The boy grunted and squeezed her arm for a second before letting her go and leaving the room.

Sara sat for a few moments before closing her book and grabbing her cane. She stood up, shaking slightly, and started to walk back to her room.

"Sara" Emma's voice stopped her in her tracks as she passed to kitchen.

Sara stepped just inside the warm room. It smelt of peanut and apple jelly. The sound of pencils on paper acted as grey noise.

"I want to take you to the school in a little bit to make sure everything is completed" the woman continued, obviously slightly distracted. "Why don't you go put on another shirt and your shoes. We'll probably leave within thirty minutes."

Sara nodded and continued her walk towards her room. The sounds and smells of the kitchen soon faded and she was grateful that she was far from the hub of the house.

She laid the book on her desk and zipped open her bag. Feeling around, she soon found her best shirt. Her mother had always told her that if worn with slacks, it was professional, but looked more casual with jeans.

She took of her tee-shirt and slid the other shirt on over her head, buttoning the three buttons at the top.

She sat on her bed and bent down to grab her shoes.

"You know" Sean's deep voice cut the air. "There is a reason my mom gave you this room."

"So much for staying out of each others way" she snarled.

"She doesn't want to deal with another foster, let alone one who can't even take care of herself" he laughed. It was a deep, rolling laugh, not unlike distant thunder.

She stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

"I can take care of myself, and if your mother didn't want another foster, I wouldn't be here at all" she said quietly as she walked.

She could hear his breathing when she stopped. She grabbed the door and slammed it in his face, clicking the lock when she felt it close.

"Little bitch" she heard his voice from the other side of the wood as the door knob jiggled slightly.

After another moment, his footsteps receded down the hall until they vanished.

Shivering, Sara returned to her shoes and waited in her room until Emma came to tell her it was time to go to the school.

* * *

"I believe that in your previous school there was a program set up for disabled students, correct?" the Vice-Principals soft voice asked Sara.

"Yes, I was in it from first grade" she replied, her voice hard.

She sat next to Emma in Mr. Pearce's office. They had been there for almost half an hour before being called back.

"There is no such program here, so you are going to have normal classes" he continued.

"Sir" Sara spoke up again. "In the program, once I reached middle school, over half of my classes were in the 'normal' school."

"Of course" the man quickly replied. "It says here that you are almost two years ahead of the normal student your age."

"I know."

"It also says you are not signed up to take physical education."

"I'm not."

"It's a requirement in the state to take two years of PE in order to graduate. Because of this, you were automatically signed up and it is on your schedule."

"Isn't there some compromise, I don't think the teachers will want a blind student playing dodge ball" Emma spoke up.

Sara swallowed the urge to glare at her. Just because she was blind didn't mean she couldn't deal with this.

"I will talk to her teacher, but she will have to at least attend the class" the man informed them.

"What other classes will I be taking?" Sara asked.

"I have your schedule right here" he said.

Sara heard a piece of paper being held in her direction. She just raised her eyebrow at the man.

"Right, sorry" he quickly apologised. "We split our classes into two days, A-Day and B-Day. They alternate, so if Monday is an A-day, Tuesday will be a B-day and so on. Each day has four blocks, so you can only have up to eight classes" he started to explain.

Sara continued to look in his direction, waiting for him to continue.

"So, your schedule. A1 is World History in room 106 with Ms. Kully. A2, study block and lunch, also with Ms. Kully. A3, Honors English in room 139 with Ms. Motley. A4, Latin I in room 140 with Ms. Osborne.

"B1 is Algebra II in room 225 with Ms. Blanco. B2, Chemistry in room 235 with Ms. Stetts. B3 is study block/lunch in portable 9 with Ms. Stravino. And B4 is PE 9 in portable 4 with Mr. Ingram" he read from the paper.

Sara nodded after every class, commiting the schedule to memory.

"We tried to group all of you classes together by where the room is located in the school" Mr. Pearce continued. "However, you will get to leave five minutes early upon each teachers discretion, depending on how close to next class is."

Sara's face darkened slightly at his words. She had never needed special treatment in her old school. Why was it any different here? Brushing it off, she continued to listen to him.

"You will get to leave study block fifteen minutes early in order to get your lunch and a seat before the crowd" he continued, obviously oblivious to Sara's feelings about his words. "I believe some of your teachers are still here, if you would like to meet them."

"We would love to" Emma replied after Sara sat in silence for a few moments.

"Good, follow me" he said, slightly awkward.

Sara heard the two other seats scrape against the floor slightly and stood up as well.

"I'll show you where the elevator is later, so you wont have to use the stairs" the vice principal informed Sara.

"I know how to walk up stairs" she objected, annoyed at how often it came up.

"We just don't want any accidents during the school day" he told her.

Sara didn't reply, and instead continued to follow in silence. She was, once again, focusing on where she was going. There was no way she was going to let anybody look down on her because she got lost on her first day.

"Ms. Kully wasn't here today, but I believe Ms. Motley has club meeting right now" he told them, leading them down a hall.

Eventually, he stopped and knocked on a door. Sara could hear voices from inside the room.

"Mr. Pearce, what may we have the pleasure of your company for?" a sophisticated voice questioned.

"Just showing a new student around before she starts next week. Ms. Motley, this is Sara Sidle" he introduced the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Sara" Motley addressed her.

Sara stayed quiet and nodded her head.

"Which club is this?" Pearce asked the teacher.

"NobleTeens, we are working on raising money for the nursing home" she explained.

Sara let the adults conversation flow over her ears and focused, instead, on the students.

"Are they sure she should be coming here? She looks more like a sixth grader" a nasally males voice asked.

"Aww, leave her alone, Brian, she must be a freashie" a bubbly girls voice defended her.

"Maybe she skipped a grade" another girl spoke up.

"She's blind" the bubbly voice gasped as she suddenly noticed.

"She's also looking right at us, shut up, all of you" a new, calming boys voice told them.

"She's blind, it's not like she can see us" the nasally voice laughed.

"But she's probably listening" the calming voice argued.

"Right..." a new voice said, this one a high pitched girl. "How are the ideas coming" she added quickly.

Sara grinned and turned just in time to follow Pearce and Emma to the next room.

**I got my school schedule today, and had fun planning Saras schedule, but was it any good? thats the question, and its up to you to answer it, just click on the review button, and type away, have fun;)**

**Calling all Harry Potter fans reading this- go to my profile and vote on my poll. heck, even if you dont like HP, do it, please:)**

**Oh, one more thing, I am currently at the mercy of the spellcheck on here, and I know for a fact that it doent pick everything up. so if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them asap**


	19. Pressure

**New chap, yeah! short, but I have a reason for that, the next chap is in progress, and It skips a few years. I had this chap written and had quite a bit, until I realized that I didn't like it, where it was going, and Sara was very OOC, so, I re-wrote it, almost entirely. the next chap should be up soon, as long as my Internet keeps up, cause that's another thing, stupid Internet continuously loses connection:P anyways, read this and please, review, the more reviews I get, the more I want to continue.**

The pressure came from all around. The pack of bodies pressed from all sides, pushing to and fro. Disorienting chatter filled the air. Scents mingled, creating one distinctive smell, and taking away any chance.

Had she really considered Tamales Bay Junior High big? It was nothing compared to this. More people, larger hallways, a maze of classrooms. It all bore down on her as if it was a tangible object. Like a blanket, it made her lose any real sense of direction.

Not only was the school big, the people were too. She had never noticed how small she was compared to her classmates. It felt as if everyone was at least a head taller than her. A part of her noted the age difference between her and her classmates. However, the rest of her mind ignored it, focused, instead, on their gigantic size.

Laughter floated through her ears and her stomach dropped. She was alone, that was one thing that made it seem so big. In Tamales Bay she had Eric, Michelle and Peter to shrink the world for her. Here, at Tallwood High School, she had no one.

* * *

"Who was that girl I saw getting out of your car this morning?" a deep voice asked. Sean turned to the other boy. He had blond hair that covered one of his brown eyes.

"Just another one of those freaks my mom takes in" Sean sneered. "Only worse."

"Why?"

"She's blind and like, two years younger than us but in our grade."

"Whoa, a smart bitch" a new voice jumped in. This one was droopy and practically dribbled from its mouth.

"Probably not even smart, I bet they skipped her cause she's disabled" Sean laughed. He turned to the new boy.

This boy was taller than the first two with greasy hair. His blue eyes were dull and his mouth hung half open.

"You have the dope, man?" Sean asked him.

"Do I have to dope? Course I have the dope" he replied, patting his bag.

**So, once again, I shall tell you to review, it will make me update faster, I mean, who want to update when they don't know how the readers feel about the work? seriously? now, i gotta go if I ever want to get the next chap up:)**


	20. Three Years Later

**Okay, so this will most likely be the last chap update until November is over. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and want to focus on my novel. You should all check it out, its really cool, and the last 'pep-talk' they sent out was about fanfiction helping find inspiration! anyway, on to the chap-**

Sara laid on her back, her arms under her head, the bed made under her. They were moving her again.

Lily hadn't told where she was going this time. Well, she might of; Sara didn't listen to the woman anymore. She just let them cart her around every few months.

She had been labeled a 'problem child' a long time ago. Just over three years ago, Sean Williams had done his best to get her out of his house, and since then, she hadn't stayed anywhere long.

Most of Them just wanted to get rid of her. They said they didn't want her near their kids, or that they couldn't connect to her. Some of the other kids had gotten her in moved, claimed she had done something, blamed her for what they did. She didn't care enough to correct them.

She had gotten herself out of a few. They had simply been bad homes, places no child should ever have to live. She had run away from those homes. Saved up her money and split, always moving westward, towards the ocean. But they always found her. It's not hard to find a blind girl, no matter where you are. It got even harder the more she tried; the cops started to recognize her. But at least they got the hint. Every time they found her they had checked out the home. And she was sent carted off again.

She had heard what all of the 'parents' had said about her. Distant, uncommunicative, damaged, anti-social. One woman had even called her deranged. They all, however, had called her smart. No matter how little time she was in a school, she managed to get the best grades and make her way to the top of the class. The work was her solace. Her one oasis in a eternally dark land. It just came to her and never left. Teachers loved her for it, students hated her for it. And they all thought she cared. Yeah right.

She didn't care at all. To her, high school was just another challenge. Yet another obstacle she was being forced to overcome. In the future, none of them would remember her, and she would never remember them. But she was going to make something of herself. She was going to leave all of this crap behind.

"Sara" a familiar voice said from the direction of the door.

The girl didn't acknowledge that the woman was there. Instead, she grabbed her cane and walked towards the door.

* * *

Lily sighed as the girl walked past her. She had watched Sara grow up and grow distant. Sara was one of those foster kids who always seemed to land in the bad homes. Most of these kids grew up dark and depressed. Many didn't see a reason to live. Many killed themselves. Sure, Sara didn't talk much and she rarely socialized, but her drive to get out and make something of herself kept her from depression.

She followed the girl to the front door before taking the lead, silently letting Sara know where the car was.

She looked back at the house before climbing into the drivers seat. Mr. and Mrs. Wilner, an older couple that took care of a few kids, were watching them from the door. They had told her that they were glad to see Sara go. Shaking her head, she got into the seat and started the car.

"You're going to be excited when I tell you where you are going to live from now on" Lily said after over ten minutes of silence.

Sara ignored her and continued to sit straight. Lily had to admit the girl knew how to ignore people. She didn't make a single gesture to suggest that she had even heard the woman speak.

"Do you remember the Westry family in Tamales Bay? Friends of your mothers. They contacted me and got the papers to take you in. You're going back to Tamales Bay."

No response. Lily signed and stopped trying.

* * *

Sara fought to keep her face straight. It was the first time in what felt like years that any emotion besides nonchalance had risen from within her. A part of her brain admonished her for being weak, it was only another home. Just another place the state was trying to keep her until she was old enough to live on her own.

But, the rest of her being celebrated, she was going back to Tamales Bay. She was going home. Finally, a place she knew, a place she had friends.

She wanted to know how they had changed. Would Eric still be the attention grabbing oddball? Would Michelle still have her accent? These questions and so many more circled her mind, but one stood out. Would she recognize her?

A thought suddenly hit her. What if they didn't recognize her? It had been three years. No, of course they would recognize her. How many blind Sara's did a person meet in a lifetime?

That just might be worse. They had to know what had happened. The past three years had been bad enough with the people knowing she was a foster kid. These people knew how she got to that point.

Mentally shaking the thought from her head, her new living arrangements escaped to the front.

They claimed to be friends of her mothers, but why hadn't they taken her in sooner? They could have adopted, or at least taken care of, her right after the trial. But, they had taken three years to find her. Three years in which she suffered at the hands of the foster system.

**So, any good? for those of you who did figure it out, its set three years after the last chap, and she is now a senior in high school. Oh, and I just realized that the last chap made this my longest story ever in word count! it surpassed From Her Past! and, I dont know how much longer it will be, makes me soo happy:)**

**Speaking of making me happy, I think I could be persuaded to update more often if I get more reviews, please:) I have most of the next chap written (I was hit by an amazing plot bunny) so, I just need the inspiration to type it up. (Pstt, thats where you all come in;) )**


	21. Aunt Lisa

**So, I've given up on my NaNo story, _sigh_, at least I tried, but, back to this, NEW CHAP! yeah, so, read-**

The two females spent the rest of the ride in silence. Their minds were turning until Lily pulled the car to a halt and the car stopped vibrating under them. Sara heard Lily climb out of the car, and followed suit. Almost instantly, she was pulled into a soft hug.

"Look at you, you've gotten so big" a warm voice laughed.

Sara took an instinctive step back, and kept silent.

"Of course, it's been years since we've seen each other, I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if you have forgotten me. But, don't worry on bit about it, we'll get reacquainted real quick. Now, lets get inside, the rain is about to start, you know" the voice said.

Sara took it all in in silence. She vaguely recognized the voice. It held a warmness that blanketed you and warmed you to the bone. Sara resisted the feeling of safety it brought. There had been a few homes that had started this way, a feeling of safety, only to be broken down later. A deep part of her didn't think the woman would do that. A part of her wanted to trust the woman. But Sara had spent three years in the system, she had learnt a while ago that you cant trust anyone.

But the woman was being truthful about the rain. Sara could smell the freshness in the air that always preceded precipitation. The three of them quickly entered the house.

The front hall was only slightly warmer than the open air had been outside.

"Sorry about the cold, I'm trying to turn the heat on as late as possible" the woman apologized.

"It's no problem" Lily replied. "You just have to sign the papers and I'll be on my way."

Sara listened as some papers were unfolded.

That was her life, in those women's hands. She hated it. Papers, that was all she amounted to those people. Just sign on this here dotted line, and you are in control of a human life, congrats.

The sound of pen scratching paper filled her ears. That was it, this woman was her guardian.

"Good," Lily said. "I'll be back in a few weeks, Sara, to see how you're doing."

Sara didn't indicate that she had heard, so the woman left.

"So," her new guardian started. "First things first, I'll show you your room so you can start to get settled in."

Sara followed the sounds of heels through the house.

"It's on the small side, but you can take one of the bigger ones upstairs. And, we can change the furniture about however you want."

Sara listened to her as they stopped in a room slightly warmer than the rest of the house.

"The bed is in the far left corner, the foot is facing the door. The desk is in the other far corner. The wardrobe is a few feet right of the door. I'll give you a little time to settle in before we go shopping."

Sara turned her head in the woman's direction.

"Your clothes are almost painfully too small, and it's just a bit obvious that you recently hit a growth spurt."

Sara didn't react, but it was true. She had grown almost four inches over the summer and her last guardians had refused to buy her new clothes.

She heard the woman turn to leave. Something came over her, and the words had left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I didn't forget you, Aunt Lisa" she whispered.

The footsteps stopped for a moment before she was pulled into another hug.

Aunt Lisa let go after a few moments and put both hands on Sara's shoulders. She sighed after another moment and left.

Sara walked further into the room, looking for the bed with her cane. She tossed her bag onto the comforter. Her body soon followed as she flopped down.

It was a comfortable bed. The mattress wasn't too soft, wasn't too hard. She could feel a spring press into her leg, but it was in the very edge of the bed. The sheets were warm and thick with the scent of dryer sheets.

She moved to the other edge of the bed. She buried her head in the pillow and pulled her knees to her chest. She soon fell asleep, curled up in a ball with her back pressed into the corner made by the wall and the headboard.

* * *

Lisa leaned against the door frame. She had come in a few minutes ago to get Sara, so they could go shopping, but the girl was fast asleep.

It broke her heart to see her niece curled up in the corner of the bed.

She was sure the girl was mad at her for not finding her sooner, but it wasn't from lack of trying. The had tried to get custody right after the trial, but by the time she had spoken to somebody, Sara had been lost in the system. She had finally contacted Lily about three months ago, but the paperwork had held everything up.

Those three years had been enough, however. Sara was different. She had said a grand total of six words to her. She hadn't been the biggest talked before, but nothing like this.

She sighed. At least she had found her.

Sara shifted slightly in her sleep, and the arm covering her face moved.

Lisa had seen somewhat of a resemblance earlier, but the teenagers darkness had covered it. Now, however, with the girls guard down, she looked exactly like her mother.

Lisa slowly closed the door and made her way down the hall. Sara needed her sleep; the shopping could wait.

**Now, please review, please, pretty please. I'll give ten points to your house, siriusly, just, tell me you house, and I'll do it:) can you tell I'm on a HP hype? yeah, best fandom ever... I'm dont now. now, review:)**


	22. Shopping

**Haha, finally, a quick update, YES! hope you all like it...**

Sara sat in silence as Aunt Lisa browsed the shoes. She hadn't been able to convince the woman that all she needed were comfortable walking shoes. Instead, she was being forced to try on pair after pair of shoes.

Sara had already been dragged through multiple clothing stores without a word. She had thought they had been bad. The ladies had shoved a non-stop line of clothing into her changing rooms. Without her input beyond comfort, they had thrown any, and every, thing at her.

She had thought that would be the worse, until Aunt Lisa had dragged her into a shoe store. Shoes were, apparently, supposed to drive females crazy. She had tried on almost a hundred pairs; no lie, she had counted. If her old shoes hadn't hurt her feet, she would have just told Aunt Lisa to skip shoe shopping entirely.

"What about these? Just came in" the mousie voiced sales lady asked, sliding a pair of shoes onto Sara's feet.

The first time she had done it, Sara had freaked out, and, in her attempt to get away, had fallen into the pile of shoe boxes behind her seat. She didn't react as seriously after that, but she still didn't like it. She could put shoes on herself.

Aunt Lisa helped her to her feet to try the shoes out. Sara stood steady for a few seconds, before stumbling to the side.

"No," she said adamantly. "I need to walk."

The sales lady harrumphed slightly, as Sara kicked the shoes off.

"Just the Vans" she told them.

"Alright" Aunt Lisa relented.

"She can put them on now. I'll go ring them up" the sales lady told Aunt Lisa.

Sara gave a sign of relief as the women walked to the register. She found the shoes with her cane and pulled them on, glad the store had the slip-on ones.

She stood up, and waited for her aunt to finish paying.

"Lets get some food" the woman suggested as they walked out of the store.

Sara didn't reply, and let her aunt lead her onto the elevator to the second of the mall.

She was glad to be done with the shoe store. Her new shoes were nice. They fit perfectly, and were much more comfortable than her old pair, which had almost two years of walking on them.

The elevator soon stopped, and they stepped out. The smell of the food court assaulted Sara. She had smelt it from the first floor, but it was strong up here, and reminded her how hungry she was.

"What do you want?" Aunt Lisa asked her.

Sara took a second to take in the scents of the area. Fast food burgers, out. Chinese, out. Subs, out. Then, one food aroma separated itself from the pack.

"Pizza" she replied.

"Okay" Aunt Lisa said, leading her in the direction he pizza scent came from.

Sara's stomach complained as the scent concentrated.

"What type do you want?"

"Cheese."

"Alright, sit here, and I'll be right back."

Sara sat in a hard, metal chair. She heard Aunt Lisa put the bags on the chair across from her, before walking off.

Sara leaned back in the seat. She lifted her cane up and folded it up, before putting it on the table in front of her. It Lily had done anything for her, it was making sure she always had a good cane.

Sighing, she rested her chin on her chest. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders. She felt it brush her face as it created a curtain between her and the world.

She sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking about everything that had happened, and waiting for Lisa to return.

A shriek suddenly ripped through her ears.

"Sara?" the voice squealed.

Sara winced. She had never been used to that volume and pitch, even when she had heard it almost every day.

"Hello, Renee."

**So, I noticed that the chaps are shorter than they used to be, oh well, at least they are getting up here, more will be up soon:)**


	23. Back

**Oh my gosh, its an update! o.O its been ages, I'm sorry, but I've been so busy... just read the chap, please:)**

_"Hello, Renee."_

"Is it really you?" the other girl asked. Sara could hear the bags with her new clothes being moved to the floor.

"Yeah" she simply replied, hoping the simple replied would cause the other girl to lose interest.

"Get real!" Nope, still interested. "Alyssa, Jennifer, come here" she called to another table.

Sara mentally groaned as two chairs were pulled up to her table.

"You guys remember Sara, right?" Renee asked them.

"How could we forget?" one of the other girls, Jennifer, if Sara had to guess, answered.

"Right, I mean, a blind girl, who skipped a grade, very easy to remember" the other girl, Alyssa, added.

Sara's stomach sunk. She knew where this was headed.

"Then, of course, there's what her mother did" Renee cooed, her voice full of malice.

"You mean, went crazy and killed her dad?" Alyssa innocently asked.

"But then, the daughter just disappeared. Where did you go, Sara?" Renee asked her. Her voice was cold while it laughed at its victim.

Sara continued to bow her head, ignoring the girls.

"You better be careful, Renee" Jennifer spoke up. "She might snap and attack you."

The girls laughed.

Anger filled Sara. She could hear the blood rush past hear ears. Her mouth as clamped shut so tight, she thought her teeth might crack. She knew this was going to happen. They all knew, but none of them understood.

"Renee?" a deep voice asked from a few tables away.

"Over here" the girl in question chimed.

"I got your shakes" the boy told her.

"Thanks" the three girls replied in union. Their voices were dripping with innocence. It almost made Sara gag.

"Whose this?" the boy questioned.

Sara tried to force herself to stay still. But that voice, so familiar, so achingly familiar. Yet so different. It made her realise exactly how much time had passed since she had left Tamales Bay. Deepness had intruded on the childhood voice, but it was still his.

She lifted her head and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sara," he breather.

"Hey, Eric" she replied.

"How... how have you been?" he stuttered.

"Alright" she shrugged. "You?"

"Fine" he said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah" she agreed.

"So...um, are you going to the high school?"

"Yeah, Lisa is taking me to get my schedule later today."

"That's nice" Renee cut off Eric's reply. "Our movie is about to start, Eric, we better go."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so" the boy quietly agreed. "I'll see you around, Sara."

"Yeah" Sara replied before she heard their footsteps walking away.

"Was that Eric?" Aunt Lisa's voice cut through the short quiet.

"Yeah" Sara softly replied.

* * *

It felt weird to be back in the building she had spent so much time in as a kid. It still summer vacation, so the only people she could hear were teachers in classrooms and the occasional janitor cleaning the halls.

She had never actually been in the high school before, but it smelt the same as the other two school. The air was thick with the scents of chalk, ink, and gum.

"Right through here, Sara" Aunt Lisa told her as a door was opened. Sara made her way through the door, and instantly knew she was in the office.

The room buzzed with activity. Papers were rustled non-stop, chairs squeaked, murmurs filled the air.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a voice asked from a few feet away from Sara.

"I called ahead about Sara Sidle" Aunt Lisa spoke up.

"Of course" the woman replied, as more paper were moved about.

"Her counselor is Mrs. Smith, right down the hall."

"Thank you," Aunt Lisa replied, leading Sara with a hand on her shoulder.

They made their way down the hall until Aunt Lisa stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in" a muffled voice replied.

Aunt Lisa turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Sara, it's good to see you again" the woman said. Her voice was light and cheery.

Sara nodded. Mrs. Smith had been her counselor since first grade.

"Your last school sent your transcript over," the counselor instantly started. "You have almost all of the credits needed for graduation. You just need to take Government, Senior English, and you should be set."

"So, what will this mean for her schedule?" Aunt Lisa asked.

"Well, it's suggested that she takes science and math classes, even though she has all the credits, and the rest of the classes are open for electives and lunch. It's all up to her."

"What do you think, Sara?"

"What about Mrs. Peterson's class?" she questioned.

"Mrs. Peterson, unfortunately, passed away last year. Billy moved away shortly after" Mrs. Smith informed her.

Sara nodded slowly.

"I already put you in Honors Government, and Honors English, if that's alright with you" Mrs. Smith spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I was actually wondering if I could take the Advanced Placement courses."

"We have AP English, but not Government."

"That's fine."

"Do you have any ideas of what else you want to take?"

"AP Calc, and AP Physics" she slowly answered.

"Are you sure? Three AP classes can be a lot of work."

"I can do it."

"Okay, what else?"

"Latin IV."

"Okay, you can have one more class, or you can have an open block, to get your work done."

"I would rather have an open block."

"Alright, your schedule will be sent out in a few days."

"Thank you"Aunt Lisa spoke up. She had just sat in silence as they had talked, something Sara was grateful of.

"Good-bye" Mrs. Smith said as they left.

"Good-bye" Sara replied.

**It's longer, you can say that, again, I apologize for the wait, it was never my intention**


End file.
